


Królestwo purpury

by dingo317



Category: Canaan (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingo317/pseuds/dingo317
Summary: W kanonie Canaan jest zabójcą rodem ze współczesnego Szanghaju, Maria dziennikarką, a Siam zawodowym żołnierzem. A gdyby tak cofnąć się w czasie o kilka tysięcy lat, do czasów kanaanejskich królestw? Zapraszam.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Z podziękowaniami dla Jacka Dukaja, Davida Gemmela, Andrzeja Sapkowskiego, Andrzeja Pilipiuka i innych inspiratorów, których już nie pamiętam. Dzięki raz jeszcze.

Fenicja, Byblos, czwarty rok panowania faraona Egiptu, Ramzesa II

Mieliśmy za sobą długą drogę.  
Przybyliśmy z terytorium Egiptu na tereny należące do Fenicjan. To znaczy, na tereny rdzennie fenickie, acz pozostające pod wpływem Egiptu i zawędrowaliśmy aż do granic północnej Fenicji, tej jej części kontrolowanej przez Imperium Hetyckie. Tak to jest, gdy ma się potężnych i wpływowych sąsiadów i słabą armię.  
Ale wróćmy do rzeczy. Nasza podróż, którą to wznowiliśmy po załatwieniu pewnych spraw w północnej części państwa faraonów, zaczęła się tak naprawdę po wkroczeniu do fenickich miast państw. A to dlatego, że dopiero tu mogliśmy liczyć na prawdziwy i godny zarobek. Towary wiezione na jucznym ośle mieliśmy wystawić na sprzedaż w mieście Byblos, znany nam handlarz za sztaby miedzi da słynną na cały świat czerwoną wełnę. Ta zaś trafi na rynek w Memfis, w zamian za uczciwe złoto i srebro. Pieniądze, jeszcze jeden fenicki wynalazek, rozprzestrzeniający się stopniowo na cały znany świat.  
Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że daleka trudna podróż tylko we troje, w tym dwie kobiety, to za duże ryzyko. Zbóje i handlarze żywym towarem nie próżnują. Zwłaszcza na terenach Fenicji, będącej największym na świecie handlarzem niewolnymi. Na szczęście mogliśmy się pochwalić glejtem, od dworu króla Ugarit, Nikmepy. Takie listy były powszechne wśród kupców. Państwa miasta żyły z handlu, a kupiec w niewoli nie robi interesów i nie płaci podatków. Zaś co do niepiśmiennych zbójców, większość drogi na północ przebyliśmy, ze zmierzającą do hetyckiego Karkemisz, karawaną. Zbrojni mężowie byli dla nas wystarczającą ochroną.  
Oto stoimy przed bramą Byblos. Jeszcze tylko pogawędka z urzędnikiem...

*****

Łysy, chudy jak szczapa, mężczyzna, w tradycyjnym chitonie i czarnej chlamidzie podniósł głowę znad glinianej tabliczki mrużąc krótkowzroczne oczy. Czekaliśmy cierpliwie.  
– Twoje imię, kupcze – głos urzędnika był płaski jak dobrze zheblowana deszczułka.  
– Siam, panie – wysoki mąż odziany był podobnie do rozmówcy, z tym, że jego chlamida była w prostym użytkowym burym kolorze. Smagła poważna twarz o jasnym wejrzeniu, nieuczesane włosy, pełne pyłu. Przy boku nosił krótki miecz i sztylet. Widać było, że potrafi się tą bronią posłużyć.  
– Siam – urzędnik zapisał rylcem małe znaczki – A te kobiety?  
– To - mężczyzna wskazał na mnie dotykając mych czarnych włosów - Amaunet, córka Diogenesa, wnuczka Acherresa, prawnuczka Ba i moja wychowanica. A to – tu wskazał na dziewczynę o jasnych włosach w zakurzonym peplosie, kryjącą twarz w cieniu kaptura – Maria Semitka, takoż ma wychowanica, córka mego przyjaciela.  
– Ile mają lat?  
– Amaunet piętnaście. Maria niecałe siedemnaście.  
– Siedemnaście, powiadasz – urzędnik po raz pierwszy spojrzał na mnie i Marię – Siedemnaście. Gdzie twój mąż i dzieci, kobieto?  
– Mąż mój – głos Marii był ledwie słyszalny, jeszcze niżej opuściła głowę – zginął na morzu, był kupcem. A nasze pierworodne dziecko zmarło przy porodzie...  
– Biedactwo – jakaś staruszka przechodząca obok mało nie pogłaskała Marii po głowie.  
Urzędnik zwrócił spojrzenie na mnie.  
– A ona? Piętnaście lat. Tobie, kobieto, też już czas za mąż!  
– Niestety – Siam wciął się gładko – Interesy ostatnio nie idą najlepiej i nie stać by mnie było na posag dla niej. A nie chcę oddawać dziewczyny za byle kogo. Tym bardziej, że one obie to znaczna pomoc w mej pracy.  
– Nie mógłbyś przyjąć ucznia? Bystry i zręczny chłopiec byłby chyba większa pomocą?  
– To prawda, ale trzeba by go było nakarmić i odziać, a i zapłacić by wypadało. Pomyślę o tym gdy interesy zaczną iść lepiej.  
– Rozumiem – urzędnik skinął głową – Zresztą to nie moja sprawa. Jeszcze tylko jedno, jak długo planujesz zostać w mieście?  
– Tak długo aż sprzedam towar. A potem z powrotem na południe do Memfis.  
– Możecie wejść.

*****

Idąc ulicami i uliczkami Byblos rozglądaliśmy się z niewinną ciekawością. Domy, zwykle na planie prostokąta, zazwyczaj budowano z tanich materiałów, najczęściej wypalanej cegły pokrytej tynkiem. Tylko budynki sakralne i siedziby bogatych obywateli wzniesiono z ciosanego kamienia. Wokół ścisk i gwar głosów w licznych językach. Co tu dużo mówić? Byblos to jednak bogaty port, każdego można tu spotkać. Miejscowi mieszali się z Egipcjanami, Hetytami, Sumerami, Kreteńczykami i Asyryjczykami. I nie tylko.  
Popołudniowe słońce grzało mocno. Jego wpływ łagodziła bryza od morza pachnąca solą i cień co wyższych budynków.  
Wokół trwał nieustanny handel. Miejscowi, na ogół śniadzi, ciemnowłosi i ciemnoocy, wymieniali towary za srebro i złoto. Tak pospolite jak ryby, chleb czy oliwa z oliwek i tak egzotyczne jak kosmetyki, szklane i metalowe przedmioty, biżuteria, oręż z żelaza, sztaby miedzi, świńskie sceny ryte w cedrze, dywany i gobeliny, uczone księgi, tabliczki i papirusy. Ten ostatni towar, przybył tu z Egiptu, stopniowo wypierając tabliczki z gliny.  
Szliśmy spacerowym krokiem, Siam prowadził osiołka na postronku. Wypatrywał siedziby znajomego kupca, a przy okazji notował w pamięci szczegóły, które to potrzebne nam będą w naszym zadaniu, choćby architekturę, powszechność używanych języków czy liczebność napotkanych patroli straży.  
Tylko Maria nie była ciekawa widoków. Z poczerwieniałymi od gniewu policzkami szła przed siebie pozornie nie zwracając uwagi na nic innego. Wyciągnęłam do niej rękę.  
– Mario...  
– Ten buc przy bramie! - płowowłosa parsknęła jak rozwścieczona kotka – Czy jemu się wydaje, że siedemnastolatka bez męża i dzieci to jakiś towar z usterką! Ależ jestem wściekła!  
– No już, już – Siam niemal się uśmiechnął – Pamiętaj, ze jesteś dobrą dziewczyną, której mąż zginął na morzu – rozbawiony mężczyzna poklepał Marię po głowie – Bądź grzeczna, dobrze?  
Maria zamamrotała pod nosem coś nie przystającego damie. Ukryłam uśmiech wyciągając rękę by pogłaskać ją po karku na co zawsze była łasa. Miała taką gładką skórę. Chwila pieszczoty wystarczyła by Maria uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Na widok tego uśmiechu poczułam przyjemny dreszcz.  
Mieliśmy jednak zadanie do wykonania, musiałam się na tym skupić.  
Dziś w nocy...

*****

Rozgościliśmy się w skromnym pokoju w miejscowym zajeździe. Osiołek poszedł do stajni, a jego ładunek przenieśliśmy do izby. Jeszcze by komuś z miejscowych coś głupiego do głowy strzeliło. Gdy Siam wrócił ze spotkania z miejscowym kupcem zjedliśmy skromną kolację po czym Maria przysiadła w rogu izby szykując się na bezsenną noc. Podobnie Siam i ja, nasze zadanie zmuszało nas do rezygnacji z wypoczynku tej nocy.  
Założyłam męski strój, otuliliśmy się starannie w płaszcze z kapturami, narzędzia nosiliśmy pod okryciem. Jeszcze całus dla Marii i wyszliśmy w noc.  
Byblos było sporym miastem, ruch trwał tu cała dobę. Niektóre stragany i sklepy otwierano po zapadnięciu zmroku. Miejscowi kupcy i ich klienci nie różnili się zbytnio od nas ubiorem, w każdym razie przechadzające się patrole straży, nie zwracały na nas większej uwagi. Blask ich pochodni, sypiących iskrami, odbijał się ciepłym blaskiem od zbroi i broni z brązu  
Szliśmy nieśpiesznie do południowej części miasta zamieszkanej głównie przez kupców. Straże były tu liczniejsze, choć wciąż nie zwracały na nas uwagi. Odczekaliśmy na chwilę gdy nikt nie patrzył po czym wślizgnęliśmy się do bocznej uliczki między kapliczką Baalath, a domem zamożnej rodziny. Jeszcze chwila i pojawiliśmy się na dachu domu, by cicho niczym nocny wiatr, ruszyć po dachach do nieodległego celu.  
To była dobra noc, chmury zasłoniły księżyc. Wzrok nie sięgał dalej niż kilkanaście kroków, a nam nawet tyle nie było potrzebne. Kilkanaście dachów dalej znaleźliśmy się w odległości strzelenia z łuku od celu.  
Nasz cel, dom zamożnego handlarza, był, z odległości dobrych sześćdziesięciu kroków, dzięki płonącym koszom z węglem, znakomicie widoczny. Dwaj mężczyźni, w zbrojach z brązu, podpierający się włóczniami o spiżowych grotach, strzegli spokoju tego domu, pana jego i rodziny. Tak jak wcześniej wyłożył mi Siam, rodzina kupca i on sam w taką gorącą noc jak ta, kładła się spać na dachu swego domu.  
Nadeszła chwila by mój wyjątkowy dar od bogów na coś się przydał. Przymknęłam oczy w głębokiej koncentracji, a gdy uchyliłam powieki świat pływał już w efemerycznych barwach. Pokrzykiwanie niosące się w noc osadziło się gorzkim smakiem na moim języku. Zapach naszego potu przez chwile zaćmił mi wzrok brązową barwą. Zaś postacie dwójki wartowników zaczęły promieniować spokojną szarością walcząc o lepsze z płonącym jasnym światłem koszem z węglem.  
Sięgnęliśmy po łuki.  
Dwa uderzenia serca wystarczyły by założyć cięciwy i sięgnąć po strzały. Już wcześniej wybraliśmy swoje cele. Siam mierzył do tego wartownika, który znajdował się dalej. Mój cel stał o dobre sześćdziesiąt kroków, łatwy strzał dla kogoś kto pierwszego wilka położył w wieku ośmiu lat.  
Jednocześnie wypuściliśmy groty.  
Patrzałam jak zauroczona, a pół uderzenia serca później pociski sięgnęły celu. Mój cel trafiony w gardło zacharczał, zatoczył się w tył, konwulsyjnym ruchem wyrwał grot czym tylko przyśpieszył swoją śmierć. Padł na dach dygocząc w drgawkach.  
Cel Siama, trafiony w oko, poległ jeszcze szybciej. Odczekaliśmy kilka chwil. Nikt się nie zjawił. Odłożyłam łuk i widząc jak mój partner sięga po kolejny pocisk by mnie w razie czego osłonić wstałam i pomknęłam po dachach starannie kontrolując każdy ruch. Bieg i skok. Bieg i skok. Wszystko płynnie i bez wysiłku.  
Do celu dotarłam w kilkanaście uderzeń serca. Dwaj martwi mężczyźni leżeli tam gdzie padli, a nikt z rodziny kupca, ani małżonka ani dwójka dzieci, nie przebudził się. Zrobiłam krok w ich stronę...  
Nagle klapa w dachu uchyliła się, z otworu wyjrzał ciemnoskóry kędzierzawy niewolnik. Rozejrzał się i spostrzegł scenę. Już już otwierał usta do wrzasku, wystarczająco głośnego by obudzić całą dzielnicę, gdy w moją dłoń wślizgnęło się małe ostrze z brązu w kształcie liścia. Zamachnęłam się silnie. Niewielki pocisk trafił młodzieńca w oko. Zwalił się bezwładnie w dół puszczając drabinę, martwy nim jeszcze jego ciało uderzyło o podłogę.  
Zastygłam na chwilę. Nikogo. Nic.  
Dobywając sztyletu z brązu zbliżyłam się bezgłośnie do posłania kupca. Spał twarzą do żony, na prawym boku, po stronie kobiety dwie dziewczynki, na oko siedmio - ośmioletnie. Ta trójka mnie nie interesowała, zapłacono nam za śmierć kupca. Im mniej ofiar wśród postronnych tym lepiej.  
Tak jak uczył mnie Siam, zasłoniłam usta i nos ofiary wbijając jednocześnie sztylet w potylicę i obracając ostrze w ranie by zabić od razu.  
Nie krzyknął. Zdążył tylko szepnąć i już był w objęciach Baalath. Wydobyłam sztylet ocierając klingę o koszulę trupa.  
Czas się zbierać. Bieg i skok...

*****

Do izby w zajeździe wróciliśmy kilka godzin później.  
Maria powitała nas radośnie. Nie pytała o szczegóły zlecenia. Upewniwszy się, że nie jesteśmy głodni (w tym zawodzie po pracy nie ma się apetytu) rozścieliła nam łóżka, sama zajęła kolejne. Razem zajmowaliśmy cały czterołóżkowy pokój, zapłaciwszy za ten przywilej uczciwym srebrem.  
Sen nie przyszedł szybko. Wiedziałam, że jak zwykle nawiedzą mnie w nocy duchy tych, których zabiłam. Ale zawsze to jakiś wypoczynek...

*****

Godzinę później nadal nie mogłam zasnąć. Siam nie miał takich problemów, słyszałam jego spokojne posapywanie. Westchnąwszy, raz jeszcze przymknęłam oczy. Nic z tego.  
Nagle poczułam jak moje posłanie ugina się pod dodatkowym ciężarem. Otworzyłam oczy by w odległości może dwóch cali spostrzec łagodne ciemne oczy Marii. Płowowłosa dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Nim zdążyłam otworzyć usta i powiedzieć coś głupiego, przytuliła się mocno.  
Pachniała swoim łagodnym jaśminowym pachnidłem, snem i trochę dziewczęcym potem. Jej bliskość pobudziła moje zmysły, ale pożądanie było naznaczone poczuciem winy. Innymi słowy, nie miałam ochoty na miłość i Maria musiała to wyczuć. Spokojnie i łagodnie otoczyła mnie ramionami...  
– Dobranoc, Canaan.  
...obdarowując mnie swoim ciepłem i czułością. Poczułam, że stan napięcia opuszcza moje mięśnie. Odpowiedziałam na jej dotyk swoim, czując jak sen już - już zaczyna się do mnie skradać.  
– Dobranoc, Mario.


	2. Chapter 2

Siam spał i śnił.  
Postacie ludzkie, sceny, szczegóły otoczenia, słabo już pamiętane, pojawiały się przed oczami w postaci jaśniejszych i ciemniejszych cieni. Ciekawe czy tak właśnie Canaan...Amaunet...widzi świat swym talentem. Dziewczyna próbowała mu to tłumaczyć, ale niewiele zrozumiał. Dopiero teraz.  
Ten sen nawiedzał go co jakiś czas. Szczupły, kobiecy cień podał mu zawinięty w powijaki drobny ciężar. Dziewczynka spała spokojnie.  
– Nie oddam – głos kobiety brzmiał gniewem i strapieniem – Nie oddam mojej córki kapłanom. Jeśli moje dziecko ma iść pod nóż by uratować królestwo, to do diabła z królestwem! Siam – kobieta uspokoiwszy się nieco dotknęła czoła żołnierza gestem błogosławieństwa – Zabierz ją i wychowaj. Tylko musicie się ukryć tak by nikt was nigdy nie odnalazł. Mówiłeś, że masz przyjaciół w Egipcie, to bardzo dobrze. Jedźcie do Egiptu – dotknęła policzka swego dziecka – Ja zawsze będę przy tobie, Canaan – cofnęła się w cień - Idź już, Siamie. Lada chwila zaufany sługa podpali pokój dziecinny. Przy odrobinie szczęścia nigdy nie wpadną na to, że Canaan żyje. Idźcie. I powodzenia... 

*****

Spałam i śniłam.  
Ja i Maria spotkałyśmy się gdy miałam dziesięć lat, ona dwanaście. Siam przygarnął ją chcąc zapewnić mi towarzyszkę dziecinnych zabaw. Nie posiadałam się ze szczęścia. Moja siostrzyczka.   
Maria początkowo była dość markotna, jej ojciec zginął na morzu. Ze statku kupieckiego ocalała ona i jeszcze dwóch marynarzy, ale oni nie mieli zamiaru się nią zajmować. Przygarnęliśmy ją i okazało się to, jak nie raz mówił potem Siam, świetną inwestycją.  
Maria przodowała w nauce, już jako dwunastolatka znała kilka języków i posługiwała się nimi płynnie, nie wspominając, że miała iście złoty język i zmysł do interesów. Jeśli ktoś dorówna w handlu Fenicjanom to tym kimś są Semici.   
Pewnego popołudnia, Maria, zdyszana i szczęśliwa, przybiegła do mnie, nie mogąc się doczekać by podzielić się swym szczęściem. Zerknęłam znad tabliczki zapisanej pismem fenickim. Moja siostrzyczka z duma pokazała mi podarunki od Siama. Aksamitkę z jasnym cyrkonem, labrysowy naszyjnik i bransoletkę z brązu, rytą w podobizny wyciągniętych akrobatów trzymających się za nadgarstki.  
– To od Siama – mówiła z dumą – Ładne, prawda? Podoba ci się?  
– Tak, ale... - odłożyłam tabliczkę – Czemu tylko ty dostałaś taki prezent? A ja?  
– Może Siam chce ci zrobić niespodziankę – uśmiechnęła się do mnie – Wiesz, Canaan...  
– Amaunet – burknęłam.  
– Gniewasz się?  
– Nie!  
– Przecież...  
Wstałam na nogi i pobiegłam, rozgoryczona i rozżalona, prosto do Siama. Mężczyzna właśnie naprawiał zerwany pas sandała. Gdy stanęłam przed nim, plecami do słońca, podniósł wzrok.  
– O co chodzi?  
– Maria pokazała mi swoją biżuterię – spuściłam wzrok – Jest bardzo ładna. Czy ja też taką dostanę?  
– A chcesz tego?  
– Chyba tak...nie wiem. Wiesz, Siam, nie chodzi o błyskotki. Ja tylko chciałabym wiedzieć...  
– Że jesteś dla mnie ważna, tak?  
– Tak.  
Mężczyzna odłożył sandał, klepnął ziemię przed sobą.  
– Siadaj.  
Usiadłam posłusznie.  
– Mówiłaś, że błyskotki ci się podobały. Czy wiesz dlaczego Maria je dostała, a ty nie?  
– Powiedz mi.  
– W każdym zakątku Kanaanu są ludzie, którym płaci się za staranną obserwację podróżnych. Nie chcę żebyśmy przyciągali badawczy wzrok, chodzi mi zwłaszcza o ciebie. Im mniej będą zwracać na ciebie uwagę tym lepiej. Niech patrzą na mnie i Marię, ty będziesz bezpieczna w naszym cieniu. A przynajmniej bezpieczniejsza. Rozumiesz, królewno?   
– Tak tylko...Może chociaż małą ozdobę. Z cyrkonem. Taką jaką Maria nosi na szyi...  
Urwałam widząc jak mężczyzna sięga pod chiton. Wyciągnął spod niego małą srebrną monetę, przewierconą tak by można ją było nosić na szyi na rzemyku. Na monecie widniał symbol sowy. Znak Aten.  
– Ten amulet ochroni cię przed złym losem. Weź. Tylko noś pod ubraniem.  
– Dziękuję – poczułam jak wzruszenie wzbiera we mnie falą – Dziękuję, Siam.   
– A teraz idź do Marii. Czeka na ciebie i pewnie jest smutna.  
– Wiem.  
Wracałam do Marii gładząc mój prezent. I z każdą chwila było mi coraz bardziej głupio. Gdy kilka chwil później stanęłyśmy twarzą w twarz nie wiedziałam gdzie podziać oczy.  
– Canaan! - Maria wzięła mnie w ramiona – Canaan! Nie chciałam cię smucić! Oddam ci tę biżuterię jeśli chcesz! Ja tylko nie chcę żebyś była smutna – pociągnęła nosem, w ciemnych oczach szkliły się łzy – Weź, proszę...  
– Mario – pocałowałam jej policzek – Ja się nie gniewam. I wybacz mi, że byłam taka samolubna. Ta biżuteria pasuje ci lepiej niż mnie.  
– Dobrze wiesz, że to nieprawda – Maria spuściła wzrok – Z błyskotkami czy bez jesteś dużo ładniejsza ode mnie.  
– Bzdury opowiadasz, siostrzyczko. Chodź – pociągnęłam ją za rękę – Widzisz, ja też dostałam ładny prezent. Popatrz...

*****

Ocknęłam się czując dotyk mocnej twardej dłoni. Siam potrząsnął mną raz jeszcze i zabrał się do budzenia Marii. Usiadłam na posłaniu. Szaroperłowe światło poranka wlewało przez otwarte okno.  
– Wstał nowy dzień więc wy też wstawajcie, dziewczęta. Mario, mam tu coś dla ciebie.  
Płowowłosa wstała powoli, ziewając i trąc zaspane oczy. Ale gdy Siam położył jej swe skarby na podołku ocknęła się momentalnie. Zerknęłam ciekawie.  
Maria z namaszczeniem obejrzała grubą złotą obręcz, pasującą na męskie ramię oraz amulet z czystego żelaza, wykuty po mistrzowsku z kawałka metalu wielkości dłoni w kształcie symbolu Anat, bogini wojny.  
– Zapłata za nocną pracę – wyjaśnił nasz opiekun – Zaraz wybierzemy się z Amaunet do kupca wymienić sztaby na wełnę. W tym czasie spróbuj spieniężyć te błyskotki. Tylko nie daj się naciągnąć. Widzimy się na rynku.  
Maria z radością skinęła głową.

*****

Z kupcem nie było żadnych problemów. Uczciwa wymiana i niespełna dwie godziny później byliśmy już na rynku. Oczywiście także tu należało zachować czujność. Siam nie musiał przestrzegać mnie przed kieszonkowcami.   
Prowadzony przez niego osiołek dreptał obok, gdy przebijaliśmy się przez tłum.   
Gdy Siam załatwiał interesy kupując produkty przydatne w naszej podróży na południe ja rozglądałam się za Marią. Oto i ona. Jasne włosy były bardzo charakterystyczne. Rozpoznanie było obustronne.  
– Amaunet! Zobacz co dostałam! Nie jesteś głodna?  
– Oj tak!  
– Zaraz się posilimy, jak tylko wrócimy do zajazdu! Mistrzu Siam, możemy już wrócić?  
– A to paradne! - obruszył się mężczyzna - Do zajazdu im się zachciewa! Najpierw handel. Ten chleb podróżny, po ile?  
– Pięć szekli, panie.  
– Chcesz mnie obrabować, człowieku! Naprawdę...  
Uśmiechnęłyśmy się do siebie. To był inny Siam, maska którą zakładał przy obcych. Przyjemna myśl, że tylko my dwie znamy jego prawdziwe oblicze.

*****

Przed zajazdem czekała dwójka mężczyzn. Pierwszy, dumny niczym arystokrata, o starannie ufryzowanych ciemnych włosach podtrzymywanych złotą opaską, smagłej twarzy, odziany w płaszcz z pysznej czerwonej wełny i z krótkim żelaznym mieczem przy boku. Jego towarzysz, w sukmanie kapłana, o staranie wygolonej czaszce, postawny i muskularny obrzucał otoczenie podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. Obaj zwracali uwagę. W każdym razie zwrócili uwagę Siama wracającego ze stajni. Mężczyzna obrzucił tę dwójkę pozornie obojętnym spojrzeniem wchodząc pod dach zajazdu.  
– To on?   
Kapłan skinął głową.  
– Na pewno? Tylko tego by brakowało byśmy zwrócili się do tego męża, a on nie wiedziałby o co nam chodzi.  
– To on – głos kapłana był kwaśny jak wczesna śliwka – Wyczuwam jego i jego dwoje szczeniąt.   
– Dobrze. Wejdźmy więc...


	3. Chapter 3

Gdy Siam powrócił ze stajni zastał nas leżące na boku naprzeciw siebie i posilające się mięsnymi plackami i śliwkami. Mały flirt sprawił, że czas płynął bardzo przyjemnie.  
Na widok naszego opiekuna Maria usiadła.  
– Mistrzu – podała mężczyźnie małą wypchaną sakiewkę z tych, w których wypłaca się wynagrodzenia – Proszę.  
– Uhmm – Siam sprawdził zawartość – Dobra robota. Zaraz, tyle dostałaś za obręcz i amulet?  
– Tylko za obręcz. Za amulet nie dawano mi dobrej ceny więc zachowałam na inną okazję. Postanowiłyśmy, ze na razie Amaunet będzie nosić go pod ubraniem, a gdy trafi się gratka...  
– Znakomicie. Świetnie się spisałaś, dziewczyno – Maria rozpromieniła się jak małe płowowłose słoneczko – Jedzmy – usiedliśmy we trójkę na poważnie biorąc się za jedzenie.  
Gdzieś pomiędzy plackiem, a śliwką Siam poderwał nagle głowę węsząc jak wilk. W tej samej chwili ja również odebrałam impuls. Mój dar ukazał mi dwoje mężów, podchodzących do naszych drzwi. Otaczała ich spokojna szara barwa.  
Pokazałam Siamowi dwa palce. Skinął głową gestem każąc Marii odejść pod ścianę i nie przeszkadzać. Dobyliśmy sztyletów.  
Pukanie. Siam stanął przy drzwiach.  
– Kto?  
– Klient. Jeśliś ty jest Siam Kanaanejczyk to mamy do ciebie sprawę. Wpuść nas, proszę, chcemy tylko pomówić.  
Wymieniliśmy się spojrzeniami. Ukryłam za plecami rękę za sztyletem. Siam schował swój i otworzył drzwi.  
Dwójka mężczyzn spokojnie wkroczyła do środka. Niezwykle niezwykłe postacie. Wzrok sam skręcał w kierunku arystokraty w czerwonym płaszczu. Ten drugi, w sukmanie kapłana, był zbudowany jak wojownik, choć, w przeciwieństwie do towarzysza, nie nosił żadnej broni.  
Nasz opiekun stanął przed nimi.  
– Ja jestem Siam Kanaanejczyk. Czego wam trzeba, chcecie coś kupić czy sprzedać?  
– Przybyliśmy – głos męża w czerwieni był grzmiący i tubalny – by pomówić z tobą jak wolni z wolnym. Proszę, odpraw kobiety. To co chcemy ci powiedzieć jest przeznaczone tylko dla twych uszu.  
– Dobrze więc – Siam zastanawiał się krótko – Amaunet, Mario, zejdźcie do wspólnej sali i poczekajcie tam na mnie. Wezwę was gdy nadejdzie czas.  
Schowałam sztylet i wzięłam Marię za rękę prowadząc ją do izby na dole. O tej porze była prawie pusta. Jakiś człek w połatanej kapocie jadł zupę przy stole, inny pił przy szynkwasie. Nie zwrócili na nas żadnej uwagi.  
– Jak myślisz, Amaunet, czego chcą?  
– Każdy wniosek byłby przedwczesny. Dowiemy się niedługo.  
– A jeśli to jacyś skrytobójcy? Poderżną gardło Siamowi i przyjdą po nas.  
– Wątpię. Wierz mi, mam sposób by się upewnić, że nie są naszymi wrogami.  
– No tak, twój dar.  
– Mój dar. A przy okazji – pokazałam sakwę, którą zawinęłam z pokoju – możemy dokończyć śniadanie. Smacznego, Mario.  
– Mniam! Smacznego!

*****

Czas płynął powoli. Dokończyłyśmy posiłek, zamówiłam jeszcze po szklanicy wina rozcieńczonego mlekiem. Różowy płyn koił nerwy.  
Nie usłyszałam kroków, za to wyczułam obecność. Maria przerwała opowiadać zabawną anegdotę gdy położyłam jej dłoń na ramieniu. Obejrzałyśmy się przez ramię.  
Siam wzywał nas. Pozornie był spokojny, ale znałam go dość by wiedzieć, że jest potężnie zaaferowany.  
– Chodźcie, dziewczęta. Wracajmy do pokoju.  
Udałyśmy się za nim na górę. Gdy przestąpiliśmy próg dwójka gości siedząca na podłodze ze skrzyżowanymi nogami zwróciła się twarzami do nas. Nim zdążyłam coś zrobić lub powiedzieć obaj mężczyźni ukłonili się głęboko dotykając czołami glinianej polepy.  
– Witaj nam, królowo Canaan, władczyni Ugarit. Twoi wierni słudzy, książę Szamra i kapłan Safar, sługa twój i bogini Anat, składają ci pokłon. Bądź pozdrowiona!  
Opadła mi szczęka. Moje myśli w jednej chwili rozbiegły się na wszystkie strony jak stado spłoszonych koni.  
Gdy spojrzałam na Marię i Siama szukając wsparcia nie zawiodłam się. Siam patrzył spokojnie, Maria ścisnęła moją dłoń. Jakby chcieli powiedzieć – Odwagi!  
W końcu zebrałam myśli na tyle by się odezwać.  
– Witajcie, książę i ty, święty mężu. Czy będziecie na tyle uprzejmi by wytłumaczyć mi o co chodzi?  
– Oczywiście – książę podniósł głowę – Ale najpierw usiądźmy. Dziękuję. Otóż – książę mówiąc gestykulował energicznie – Jako rzekłem, przybyliśmy tu z wielkiego Ugarit na polecenie rady miasta. Rada tymczasowo sprawuje władzę po bezpotomnej śmierci twych, o pani, rodziców, króla Nikmepy i jego małżonki, królowej Ramad. Oto jak doszło do tego nieszczęścia. Niespełna dwa miesiące temu miasto nawiedziła zaraza, mówiono że nasze studnie zostały zatrute. W ciągu miesiąca zmarła trzecia część obywateli, a ci którzy przeżyli z trudnością zdołali spalić ich ciała. Największą tragedia jednakże była śmierć króla i królowej. Zostaliśmy bez władcy.  
– Czy para królewska nie miała krewnych?  
– Aż za dużo! I to w większości nie zasługujących na szacunek. Zaczęli się spierać kto przejmie władzę. Tłumami kierowali wichrzyciele. W końcu rada uznała, że dość już tego. Armia pozostała lojalna wobec nas i z jej pomocą opanowaliśmy sytuację.  
– Chyba domyślam się dalszego ciągu.  
– To dobrze – książę zerknął na swego ponurego towarzysza – Prosimy cię, pani, ruszaj z nami do Ugarit. Tam twoi wierni poddani włożą ci koronę na głowę, odbędą się też zaślubiny z wybranym mężczyzną...  
– Oby twoje dzieci były silne i zdrowe – kapłan odezwał się po raz pierwszy.  
– Innymi słowy – skrzyżowałam ramiona na piersi - Mam być wasza klaczą zarodową, czy tak?  
– Ależ skąd! - książę spojrzał wyraźnie poruszony – Wybrany przez ciebie mężczyzna zlegnie z tobą z szacunkiem i miłością!  
– Pocieszające – mruknęłam przez chwile zastanawiając się intensywnie – Jak nas znaleźliście?  
– Arcykapłan Safar miał wizję. Bladą i niewyraźną, acz prowadzącą do tego miasta i tego zajazdu. Przypłynęliśmy kilka dni temu na pokładzie Pięknoskrzydłego i tą samą drogą wrócimy do domu.  
– Wizję, powiadasz. Z tego co wiem, gdy byłam niemowlęciem jeden z kapłańskiej braci też miał wizję. Matka moja i Siam ocalili mnie przed śmiercią na ołtarzu. Planujecie dokończyć dzieła?  
Książę był szczerze urażony.  
– Oczywiście, że nie!  
– Przepraszam – na widok jego oburzenia mogłam tylko skłonić głowę – To było niedopuszczalne z mojej strony. Przyjmijcie moje przeprosiny.  
– Ależ nic się nie stało! - Szamra odprężył się widocznie – Zrozum, o pani, potrzebujemy cię. Dynastia królów Ugarit nie może upaść.  
– Rozumiem. Pozwólcie teraz, że porozmawiamy na osobności. Drogi książę, zacny arcykapłanie...  
– Oczywiście, oczywiście...  
Obaj mężczyźni zeszli do wspólnej izby. Siadając przy stole zamówili napoje, książę wino rozcieńczone mlekiem, kapłan czysta wodę. W izbie oprócz nich siedział tylko jeden człek, ale zajmował miejsce przy szynkwasie i nie mógł ich podsłuchać.  
Kapłan z frasunkiem podrapał się po wygolonej czaszce.  
– Co teraz? To już wszystko?  
– A czego się spodziewałeś? - książę umoczył usta w trunku – Że zaczną krzyczeć i skakać z radości? Zasygnalizowaliśmy nasze stanowisko i złożyliśmy ofertę. Pora oddalić się i pozwolić im pomyśleć.  
– Rozumiem. Ale ta dziewczyna...przyznam, nie spodziewałem się takiej impertynencji.  
– Kobiety bez ikry są nudne – Szamra uśmiechnął się – Niech głupcy wybierają pochlebczynie. Ja wiem lepiej. Innymi słowy, żywość jej umysłu budzi mą nadzieję.  
– Ta dziewczyna...  
– Safarze – książę spokojnie położył dłoń na stole – Nie dziewczyna. Królowa. Przywyknij zawczasu, unikniesz późniejszych nieprzyjemności.  
– Królowa więc. Powiedz, czternaście lat temu wiedziałeś, że dziecko królowej Ramad ocalało z pożaru?  
– Nie. Królowa tak szczerze wtedy rozpaczała. A w zgliszczach znaleźliśmy wtedy zwłoki dziewczynki.  
– Czyje dziecko zginęło tej nocy?  
– Nie mam pojęcia.  
Zamilkli na chwilę, każdy zajęty własnymi myślami.  
– A ta druga – kapłan spróbował wody – Towarzyszka królowej. Co o niej myślisz?  
– Muszą być sobie bardzo bliskie. Jak siostry. A Siam był niezłym żołnierzem już czternaście lat temu.  
– Dobrze, ale co innego miałem na myśli. Czy da się ich wykorzystać do wywierania wpływów na królową?  
– Z pewnością...

*****

– No i co teraz? - mruknęłam bijąc się z myślami – Siam, powiedz coś.  
– Zastanawiasz się nad ofertą?  
– A żebyś wiedział. To wszystko brzmi wspaniale, ale nie ufam tym typom.  
– To dowodzi, że jesteś rozumna. Książętom nie należy ufać. Ale mimo to, Canaan...  
– Tak?  
– Przyjmiesz tę ofertę.  
– Dlaczego?  
– A dlaczego przez całe lata mierzyliśmy się z losem walcząc o coraz większe bogactwo? Dlaczego uczyłem cię wiedzy królów?  
– Powiedz mi. Ojcze.  
– Dlatego, że sprawowanie władzy leży w twojej naturze.  
– To też brzmi wspaniale, ale chyba nie nadaję się na królową. Dbam tylko o ciebie i Marię. Nie kocham mego ludu.  
– Canaan – Maria wtrąciła się nieśmiało – Odpowiedz sobie na jedno pytanie. Jeśli ja i Siam zginiemy czy pozostaniesz na dworze w Ugarit?  
– Nie – odparłam bez namysłu – Osiodłam szybkiego konia i tyle będą mnie widzieli.  
– Kochany kłamczuszku – moja siostra pogładziła mnie czule po policzku – Właśnie wyniosłaś nas ponad swój lud. To było słodkie.  
– A my jesteśmy częścią ludu twego – rzekł Siam – Tak myśl, a będzie dobrze. Przyjmij ofertę, Canaan.  
– Dobrze...


	4. Chapter 4

– Płyńcie! Szybciej! Dalej!  
Maria krzycząc radośnie wychylała się za dziób okrętu roziskrzonymi oczami wpatrując się w srebrzyste, błękitne gibkie ciała delfinów, tnących fale niczym miecze. Słony wiatr smagał nam policzki swą chłodną pieszczotą. Na horyzoncie tylko kilka jasnych obłoczków. Dziób okrętu raz za razem ścierał się z morskimi bałwanami.  
Pięknoskrzydły zasługiwał na swą nazwę. Dumny smukły okręt wojenny, poruszany siłą czterdziestu wioseł, był najlepszym przykładem, że Kanaanejczycy znali się na morzu i jego sztukach jak mało kto.  
Wysoka rzeźbiona dziobnica i rufa, pojedynczy maszt obciążony pasiastym żaglem rejowym rozpiętym na cedrowym maszcie. Na szczycie masztu bocianie gniazdo, do którego wspinano się po drabince. Dwa rzędy wioseł niczym macki meduzy, w tej chwili zatrzymały swój ruch, umilkł bęben podający rytm wioślarzom. Gdy wiosła cofnęły się do wnętrzności okrętu, półnadzy marynarze skoczyli do masztu by ciągnąc za liny ustawić żagiel do wiatru. Kolejny marynarz zszedł pod pokład niosąc duży dzban wina dla wioślarzy. Każdy, jak już wiedzieliśmy dostanie jeden kubek trunku, nie więcej.  
Na szczęście wioślarze byli ludźmi wolnymi, którym płacono z ich pracę i którzy w razie potrzeby stawali do walki z mieczami w dłoniach. Co prawda niewolnictwo było powszechne, ale nigdy nie zdołałam przywyknąć. Niewola wydawała mi się czymś brudnym i zdecydowanie niegodnym. Dziwne myśli jak na Kanaanejkę.  
– Niesamowite!  
Maria, wychylając się, omal nie wypadła za burtę. Śmiejąc się radośnie wyciągnęła ramię do nieba, mewy skrzecząc, wiernie towarzyszyły nam w podróży na północ, wzdłuż wybrzeża.  
– Canaan! Popatrz! Czy one nie są piękne! - smukłą dłonią wskazała baraszkujące delfiny.  
– Tak.  
Stanęłyśmy obok siebie chłonąc otoczenie. Widoki, owszem, były piękne, ale w tej chwili, obserwując szczęśliwą Marię, mogłam myśleć tylko o niej.  
– Canaan?  
– Hmmm?  
– Jaki kolor ma pożądanie?  
– Czerwony – odpowiedziałam bez namysłu – A czemu?  
– Tak tylko pytam – odparł niewinnie poprawiając peplos i zerkając na mnie spod oka. Spojrzałam na nią, jej ciepła złota aura naznaczona była punktami żywej barwnej czerwieni.  
– Nie farbowałaś dziś włosów? - moja siostra spoważniała po chwili.  
– Nie – pogładziłam swe pasma, spod czerni wybijała się ich naturalna szara barwa – Jeśli dobrze zrozumiałam słowa księcia to już niepotrzebne.  
– Uhm, jesteś przecież królową. Canaan...?  
– Hmmm?  
– Czy oddalisz mnie gdy zasiądziesz na tronie Ugarit?  
– Dlaczego miałabym cię oddalić? - obruszyłam cię – Kocham cię, jesteś siostrą mej duszy. Oddalić cię? Do głowy mi to nie przyszło.  
– Jeśli dobrze zrozumiałam księcia – Maria oparła się o burtę patrząc w dal – Twój lud będzie cię naciskał byś jak najszybciej wyszła za mąż. Pamiętasz, prawda?  
– Pamiętam. Ale to nieważne z kim zlegnę. Ty jesteś mą ukochaną i tak pozostanie.  
– To może źle wpłynąć na twe stosunki z dworem – zauważyła Maria – Jak myślisz, kto będzie tym mężczyzną?  
– Nie mam pojęcia i szczerze mówiąc...  
– Mało cię to obchodzi?  
– ...tak.  
Poczułam gorzki smak na języku gdy za naszymi plecami zaskrzypiały deski pokładu. Obróciłyśmy się by stanąć twarzą w twarz z drobnym szczupłym mężczyzną. Półnagi, podobnie jak pozostali członkowie załogi, miał na lewym przedramieniu wytarty skórzany mankiet jaki używali łucznicy. W lewej dłoni ściskał zgrabny kompozytowy łuk, ze skórzanego sajdaka sterczały białe brzechwy strzał.  
– Pani – białe zęby błysnęły w ciemnej twarzy – Masz ochotę poćwiczyć strzelanie do celu?  
Zastanawiałam się krótko.  
– Czemu nie. Do jakiego celu?  
– Tego – mężczyzna wskazał na szmatkę wielkości dłoni, którą jego towarzysz właśnie przybijał sztyletem do masztu – Trzy strzały z czterdziestu kroków?  
– Dobrze – skinęłam głową – Przyniosę swój łuk.  
Nim zdążyłam wrócić, wieść rozeszła się po pokładzie. Marynarze ustawili się przy burtach zostawiając czyste pole strzału. Odpadało ryzyko, że trafimy kogoś chybionym grotem. Mój rywal stanął przy rufie zwrócony twarzą do celu. Wyglądał na spokojnego i skupionego.  
– Kobiety przodem – wyszczerzył się radośnie.  
– Och! Jakie to eleganckie! - prychnęłam.  
Tak jak uczył mnie Siam, już w trakcie napinania łuku, zmierzyłam. Nigdy jednak nie strzelałam na chybotliwym pokładzie i momentalnie poczułam, że kołysanie utrudnia kontrolę nad łukiem i strzałą. Na granicy świadomości zdawałam sobie sprawę, że pokrzykujący marynarze obstawiają zakłady. Chyba nikt nie stawiał na mnie.  
Świst.  
Chybiłam o dobre pół stopy. Mężczyźni parsknęli śmiechem, ktoś zawołał kpiąco.  
Drugi pocisk poleciał bliżej, drasnął maszt. Trzeci zaś trafił w szmatkę. Opuściłam luk, klnąc w duchu roztańczony pokład.  
– Twoja kolej.  
– Dziękuje, o pani – drobny mężczyzna zajął miejsce przy rufie – Raz...dwa...trzy!  
W nieprawdopodobnym tempie wpakował trzy strzały w środek szmatki. Skinęłam głową z podziwem.  
– Niesamowite.  
– To nic. Cel musiałby być trzy razy dalej by to było jakieś wyzwanie. Jeszcze jeden strzał?  
– Dobrze.  
Zebraliśmy groty. Tym razem kołysanie nie przeszkadzało aż tak bardzo. Moja strzała trafiła w szmatkę, ale mężczyzna wymierzył bliżej środka. Załoga wybuchnęła aprobatą. Regulowano stawki zakładów.  
– Jeszcze po jednym? Tym razem z zawiązanymi oczami?  
– Lepiej nie. Jeszcze bym kogoś trafiła – nie mogłam się nie uśmiechnąć – Dziękuję za lekcję. Jak się zwiesz?  
– Haddam, królowo. Syn Saula – mężczyzna pokłonił się – Ja takoż dziękuję. Wiedz, że z czasem mogłabyś zostać dobrym łucznikiem. Trening czyni mistrza – uśmiechnął się ponownie, szeroko i zaraźliwie – Dziękuję raz jeszcze, a teraz musimy wracać do pracy.  
– Oczywiście.  
Schowałam łuk z powrotem do sajdaka. Gdy wróciłam, Maria zerknęła ciekawie.  
– Canaan, nie jesteś zła?  
– A skąd! - uśmiechnęłam się do niej – To nie wstyd przegrać z mistrzem. Noc nadciąga – zauważyłam – Spoczniemy, Mario?  
– Dobrze.

*****

Noc nadciągała z zachodu. Punkciki gwiazd migotały filuternie, klinga księżyca srebrzyła pokład swym blaskiem. Morski wiatr osłabł nieco, acz nie na tyle by skazać okręt na wiosła. Marynarze zaknagowali liny żagla i takielunku powierzając swe życie sternikowi i wachcie.  
Maria rozłożyła posłanie przy prawej burcie. Ułożyła się na macie machając do mnie.  
\- Jeszcze chwilkę. Przespaceruję się po pokładzie. To mi dobrze zrobi przed królewskim nieróbstwem w Ugarit – zerknęłam spod oka na księcia, rozkładającego własne posłanie.  
Uśmiechnął się uprzejmie.  
– Bycie królową to ciężki kawałek chleba.  
– Och, z pewnością! Dobieranie strojów, uprzejme konwersacje, późne wstawanie, wystawne obiady i wieczorki poetyckie. Doprawdy, mordęga!  
Szamra parsknął śmiechem.  
– Gdy przybędziemy na dwór, tak nawiasem mówiąc to już tylko dwa dni i jedna noc, sama się przekonasz, o pani.  
– Nie wątpię. Dobranoc, książę.  
– Dobranoc.  
Zmierzyłam jeszcze kilkakrotnie długość pokładu (osiemdziesiąt kroków) by z przyjemnością wyciągnąć się na posłaniu. Maria objęła mnie ramionami.  
– Canaan...  
– Wszyscy patrzą – odszepnęłam – Powinnyśmy być cnotliwe. Zgadzasz się?  
– Tak – cichy śmiech – Szczerze mówiąc miałam nadzieje, że to powiesz – pocałowała mnie w usta, poczułam rozkoszny dreszcz – Bądźmy więc cnotliwe. Dobranoc, Canaan.  
– Dobranoc, siostrzyczko.


	5. Chapter 5

Pięknoskrzydły dotarł do celu w czasie ciszy morskiej. Znów musieliśmy wyciągnąć wiosła, żagiel zwisał martwo. Niebo pokryte jasnymi jak mleko chmurami przeglądało się w morskich falach. Wieczny oddech żywiołu kołysał przyjemnie.  
Miasto za burtą rosło powoli. Wybudowane na wzgórzu, było, jak mówił książę, domem dla trzydziestu tysięcy dusz. Przynajmniej tyle ocalało z zarazy. Mury z żółtego piaskowca i kłująca w oczy biel żagli na przystani, to było pierwsze. Uwijający się nabrzeżu pracownicy portowi, drugie. Szczegóły architektury w stylu egipskim, pokryte tynkiem cegły i ciosany kamień, trzecie.  
Oczekujący na nabrzeżu orszak, bogato odzianych dworaków i półnagich sług, niosących barwną lektykę, czwarte.  
Gdzieniegdzie widziałam, że pracujący mężczyźni zatrzymują się, by zerknąć na nadpływający okręt. Ich zmęczone twarze ożywiały się pod wpływem iskry nadziei. Przynajmniej tak to wyglądało.  
Książę Szamra i kapłan Safar stali obok naszej trójki spoglądając na przystań. Kanaanejski arystokrata z zadowoleniem przyglądał się oczekującej asyście.  
– Wielkie rzesze zebrały się by ci służyć i cię podziwiać, o pani.  
– Nie wątpię.  
Gdy nasze stopy dotknęły kamienia nabrzeża, zainteresowanie jeszcze się wzmogło. Mężczyźni bez żenady porzucali pracę, a ich zwierzchnicy nie robili nic by ich za to skarcić. Wzmagał się szmer pełen ekscytacji.  
Bogato odziani gwardziści wystąpili przed szereg by otoczyć nas ochronnym kręgiem. Zawinęłam czerwoną egipską spódnicę, poprawiłam jedwabną koszulę oraz czerwoną wyszywaną złotą nicią kamizelkę, otuliłam się czarną chlamidą i, starając się poruszać spokojnie i z godnością, weszłam do pachnącego kadzidłem wnętrza lektyki. Kadzidełko pachniało przyjemnie, ale i tak poczułam lekkie mdłości. Szczęśliwie mój żołądek zdołał się uspokoić nim Maria zajęła miejsce naprzeciw mnie, na wygodnych poduszkach. Nie mogłam nie zauważyć, że w świeżo wypranym peplosie prezentuje się dużo lepiej niż ja.  
Lektykarze musieli być bardzo sprawni bo niemalże przegapiłam chwilę gdy lektyka oderwała się od ziemi. Dzięki jakiejś sztuczce szept podekscytowanego tłumu został zredukowany do cichego szmeru.  
– Mistrzu Siam? - Maria zawołała cicho.  
– Jestem – zasłony lektyki uchyliły się lekko ukazując oblicze naszego opiekuna – Jesteśmy czujni, niczego się nie obawiajcie.  
– Dokąd nas niosą?  
– Prosto do pałacu.

*****

Podobnie jak lud Kanaanu także pałac królów łączył w sobie elementy różnych kultur, między innymi, helleńskiej i asyryjskiej...  
– Cóż – mruknęłam poprawiając jedwabny fular na szyi – Jesteśmy narodem złodziei.  
...wpływy Hellady widać było już przed bramą. Podtrzymujące sklepienie kolumny ze zwieńczeniem w kształcie liścia akantu pyszniły się licznymi zdobieniami opowiadając o historii i mitologi ludu Ugarit. Do wnętrza budowli prowadziła masywna brama, a sam budynek wznosił się na kilkanaście kroków w górę. Okien, niczym w pałacu Asyryjczyków, nie było, światło padało przez obszerne wejścia z podwórców.  
Jak wyjaśnił mi Dur – Sharrukin, drobny, nieco zniewieściały mężczyzna, seneszal dworu królewskiego, pałac liczył sobie sto dwadzieścia osiem, korytarzy, komnat, dziedzińców i sal. Zawierał też w sobie wielka bibliotekę, przeszło dwadzieścia tysięcy tabliczek i zwojów...  
Usłyszawszy to aż zatarłam ręce. Muszę się do tego dobrać!  
...zaś położone na terenie pałacu świątynie najwyższych bóstw czczonych przez Ugarytczyków, Ela, Balaath, Anat, Asztarte, Dagona, Jama i Mota, posiadały własne, mniejsze, biblioteki, głównie teksty religijne i zestawienia administracyjne, jako że kapłani służyli także jako urzędnicy państwowi. Siam nie musiał mi przypominać, że wokół kapłanów trzeba będzie chodzić na paluszkach.  
Wewnątrz cieszyły oczy dzieła sztuki, ozdobne kilimy i dzbany, posągi i malowidła, rzeźby i starożytna broń z miedzi i brązu, zawieszona na ścianach. Mijaliśmy kolejne sale z ciosanego kamienia by w końcu dotrzeć do sali tronowej.  
Dwa trony, króla i królowej, stojące na podwyższeniu, nieco różniły się od siebie. Krzesło króla było bardziej masywne, ozdobione symbolami kultowymi i umieszczonymi za tronem sztandarami bojowymi. Oba siedziska, zbudowano z jasnego kamienia. Musiały być twarde i mało wygodne. Czyżby coś było na rzeczy w marudzeniu księcia Szamry?  
Komnatę tronową, po obu stronach, wieńczyły złociste pasy materii rozpięte na tyczkach, wyznaczając miejsce dla arystokracji miasta.  
– Zasiądziesz teraz na tronie, o pani?  
– Jeszcze nie – odparłam Safarowi – Nie dopóki się nie oczyszczę i dopóki nie zostanę koronowana. Kiedy ta koronacja, drogi Safarze?  
– Za dwa dni – odparł kapłan z nieco szczerszym szacunkiem – W ciągu dwu dni wszystko przygotujemy. Czy zechcesz zwiedzić pałac?  
– Jak najbardziej. Dur – Sharrukin, wyznacz proszę sługę, który oprowadzi mnie po pałacu.  
– Zrobię to osobiście, o pani.  
– Dziękuję. Drogi arcykapłanie, nie zatrzymuję cię. Z pewnością masz wiele zajęć.  
– Jestem na twe rozkazy – mężczyzna wycofał się wśród ukłonów.

*****

Pałac robił wrażenie, ale tak naprawdę, interesowały mnie w tej chwili, tylko trzy lokacje. Biblioteka, skarbiec i cmentarz.  
Zaczęliśmy od skarbca. Jak pamiętałam z lekcji Siama władca Ugarit nie powinien gromadzić wielkich bogactw. Miast tego powinien być szczodry względem swych arystokratów i kapłanów, łożyć godne sumy na utrzymanie armii i pomagać swemu ludowi w trakcie klęsk żywiołowych i nieszczęść.  
Złote i srebrne sztabki, szklane i żelazne przedmioty, drogie kamienie, prześwietne szaty kroju egipskiego i asyryjskiego, zdobyczne sztandary bojowe, dzieła wysokiej sztuki. To robiło wrażenie, ale moje oko o wiele przenikliwiej mierzyło wartość tych bogactw, przeliczając je na miski zupy i bochenki chleba.  
– Dur – Szarrukin, kiedy ostatni raz przeprowadzano inwentaryzację tych bogactw?  
– Miesiąc temu, o pani. Mieliśmy ostatnio sporo pracy więc...  
– Rozumiem. Ale potrzebne będzie nowe zestawienie. Podobno podskarbi nie ma sobie równych w liczeniu na abaku. Da radę zrobić inwentaryzację do wieczora?  
– Bez wątpienia.  
– Przyślijcie mi wyniki do moich komnat. A teraz powiedz mi, gdzie tu jest cmentarz. Chcę złożyć hołd mym zmarłym przodkom.  
– Tędy...

*****

Ciemność wokół nas umknęła przed światłem pochodni.  
Cmentarz królów Ugarit był najważniejszą i najgłębiej położoną świątynią w kraju. Wchodząc tam w towarzystwie młodego kapłana o wygolonej czaszce nie mogłam powstrzymać uczucia szacunku.  
Na prostych kamiennych katafalkach spoczywało stu dwudziestu czterech królów. W tym mój ojciec, król Nikmepa i moja matka, królowa Ramad. Z mroku wyłaniały się szczątki królów otulone w pajęczyny, zdobne w resztki zaśniedziałych oręży, strzępy ceremonialnych szat. Czuło się aromat balsamów. Jak wiedziałam, niektórzy z królów przeszli przez bramę śmierci z dala od ojczyzny lub na morzu. Oczywiście staraliśmy się sprowadzić ich ciała, a tam gdzie było to niemożliwe, katafalki zostały ozdobione malunkami przedstawiającymi danego władcę.  
Oddałam pochodnię kapłanowi, siadając na ławeczce obok grobowca mych rodziców. Siedziałam tak długo...

*****

Powracając z żalnika skierowałam swe kroki do biblioteki. Tam pozbyłam się seneszala, by zasiąść do lektury. Towarzyszyło mi tylko dwoje strażników. Książę Szamra i arystokracja Ugarit zdecydowali się, póki co, zostawić mnie w spokoju i byłam im za to szczerze wdzięczna. Uprzejmy i rzeczowy bibliotekarz dostarczył mi stos tabliczek.  
W tej chwili interesowały mnie tylko informacje z zestawień administracyjnych, biblioteki głównej i jej filii przyświątynnych. Musiałam się sporo dowiedzieć, jeśli nie chciałam dać się wypchnąć do babińca. Kimkolwiek będzie mój mąż będziemy władać jak równy z równym.  
Czas płynął. Brnęłam przez zapiski. Zaczęło się ściemniać, noc lewantyjska nadciągała z zachodu.  
Tak skupiłam się nad zapiskami, że dopiero jaśminowy zapach i całus w policzek powiedziały mi o obecności Marii. Moja siostra usiadła obok.  
– Co czytasz?  
– Zestawienia militarne armii Ugarit i miast sprzymierzonych – uniosłam na chwilę głowę - Wyobraź sobie, że nasza federacja jest w stanie wystawić tylko dziewięćset rydwanów bojowych. Dla twej informacji, Hetyci wystawią trzy razy więcej i to bez wysiłku...Coś nie tak?  
– Wiesz, Canaan, ja chyba nie nadaję się do tego pałacu – Maria spuściła oczy – Źle się tu czuję. Może jednak odejdę...  
– Głupoty opowiadasz, siostrzyczko. Przywykniesz, zobaczysz. A teraz – odłożyłam tabliczkę, którą właśnie czytałam i przeciągnęłam się po kociemu – Teraz czas spać. Spałaś kiedyś w jedwabnej pościeli?  
– Nie – uśmiechnęła się – Ale może jednak będziemy spać osobno? Dla twej reputacji.  
– Zostaw moją reputację – zamruczałam jej do ucha – Pragnę cię, kochanie. Zjedzmy kolację, a potem wypróbujmy królewskie łoże. Na całej długości i szerokości. Do ostatniej fałdki pościeli...  
Wstałam biorąc Marię za rękę. Zarumieniona blondynka otoczona cudowną złoto – szkarłatną aurą, podążyła za mną do naszych komnat.

*****

Łoże było w istocie wielkie, podwójne jeśli nie potrójne. Poduszki i cudownie gładka jedwabna pościel.  
Skóra Marii była gładsza.  
Ciemność sypialni oświetlały tylko płonące świece osadzone w kandelabrach, złocące nam skórę. Komnatę wypełniały jęki, westchnienia i miłosne szepty. Pieściłyśmy się przytulone, raz za razem okazując sobie miłość.  
Złote włosy Marii pod moimi dłońmi. Jej smukłe ramiona i dziewczęce piersi pod moimi głodnymi wargami. Jej kobiecość pod moją dłonią. Jej drgające uda więżące moją dłoń.  
Jasnowłosa wyprężyła się zmysłowo. Przez kilka chwil delektowała się rozkoszą by wreszcie opaść bezsilnie na poduszki. Jej miłosny pot mieszał się z zapachem jaśminu. Jej oddech, w trakcie pieszczot, ciężki i zmysłowy teraz uspokajał się powoli, podobnie jak nasze serca.  
Czas płynął nieśpiesznie. Gdy Maria spojrzała wreszcie za mnie, aż zadrżałam na widok obietnicy w jej oczach.  
– Kochaj mnie...  
Maria zamruczała schodząc niżej. Jej dłonie i usta pieściły moje ramiona, piersi, brzuch i uda. Jej ciepły oddech na mojej intymności. A chwilę później dotyk jej palców warg i języczka na moim łonie. Nie mogłam powstrzymać jęku czując jak moja kochanka pieści mnie spijając mą wilgoć.  
Nadeszła moja kolej by wyprężyć się rozkosznie dławiąc jękiem rwącym się z samego serca. Przez nieskończoną chwilę płonęłam w boskim piecu otulona światłem Szapasz, bogini słońca, by w końcu opaść błogo na pościel. Pod zamkniętymi powiekami migały złote i czerwone błyski. Cichy, łagodny śmiech Marii, nieco stłumiony gdy spijała do końca moje soki.  
Całkowicie skupiona na swej przyjemności przypomniałam sobie o mej kochance gdy ta ułożyła się na powrót obok mnie.  
Czas płynął powoli.  
– Kochaj mnie...

*****

Maria była nienasycona. Ja miałam dość już po trzecim zbliżeniu, zlana potem, słodko zmęczona. Zerknęłam na Marię. Dziewczyna, rozbrajająco marszczyła nos, uśmiechając się psotnie. Nie potrafiłam się jej oprzeć.  
Usiadłam otaczając udami jej biodra. Moja kochanka usiadła również obejmując mnie czule. Jej palce gładziły moje plecy, przesuwały się po zagłębieniach kręgosłupa. Jej wargi na moich piersiach. Odchyliłam jej głowę by złożyć pocałunek na ustach. Nasze języki splotły się zmysłowo. Delektując się smakiem delikatnie popchnęłam ją na poduszki.  
Tym razem to ja złożyłam hołd jej kobiecości. Gdy moja ukochana krzyknęła wijąc się w pościeli raz jeszcze poczułam ten wyjątkowy rodzaj dumy płynący z faktu, że tylko ja potrafię zaspokoić mą partnerkę.  
Przez jakiś czas dzieliłyśmy się ciepłem i intymnością, drzemałam błogo. Dłoń Marii czule gładziła moje włosy.  
Wreszcie uspokoiłam oddech.  
– Wiesz, Mario...  
– Hmmm?  
– Pamiętasz jak się poznałyśmy?  
– Oczywiście. To był dzień gorący jak piec Hefajstosa, morskie ptak jak strzępy materii na wietrze, słońce jak złota moneta. Leżałam na plaży zbyt wyczerpana walką z bogiem morza by podnieść się na nogi. I wtedy ty mnie znalazłaś. Właściwie jak to się stało?  
– Zauważyliśmy z Siamem, że statek rozbił się na przybrzeżnych skałach. Poszliśmy więc tam, by sprawdzić czy jakieś dobro nie spoczywa na piasku. I spoczywało. Złotowłosa dziewczyna z oczami niczym nocne niebo nad oceanem.  
– Pochlebczyni – Maria pocałowała moje ramię słone od potu – Jako dziecko taka nie byłaś, królewno – droczyła się ze mną.  
– Jako dziecko – mruknęłam – Wiesz, Mario, gdy byłam dzieckiem, pięćio - , sześcioletnim szkrabem, myślałam, że wszyscy tak żyją. Uczą się czytać i pisać oraz władać bronią, studiują historię, etykietę, strategię i taktykę, uczą się handlu i sztuki skrytobójstwa.  
– Wiedza królów – westchnęła jasnowłosa – Jesteś teraz królową. Jakie są twe pierwsze rozkazy?  
– Tam na stole leżą zestawienia administracyjne i najważniejsze edykty króla Nikmepy. Zacznę jutrzejszy dzień od zapoznania się z nimi. Przy okazji, Siam został dziś dowódcą mej straży. Jego pierwszym obowiązkiem będzie przydzielenie ci eskorty, skarbie ty mój.  
– To niepotrzebne – Maria żachnęła się – Jestem tylko zwykła twą dwórką...  
– Jesteś mą ukochaną – odparłam dobitnie – Tylko tego potrzebujemy by ktoś cię porwał. Nie, nigdzie nie pójdziesz bez towarzystwa gwardzistów. Obiecaj mi to.  
– Obiecuję – dziewczyna przewróciła oczami – Obiecuję, Canaan.  
– Muszę wiedzieć, że jesteś bezpieczna, żeby spokojnie pracować – rzekłam łagodniej – Kocham cię, kwiatuszku. Nigdy o tym nie zapominaj, dobrze?  
– Dobrze – mój policzek zapłonął od pocałunku – Ja też cię kocham. A teraz śpijmy. Dobranoc.  
– Dobranoc, kochanie.


	6. Chapter 6

Na chwilę przedtem, nim królewski diadem spoczął na mych skroniach, z tłumu na Placu Królów, wyrwał się mężczyzna w czarnym chitonie i wymijając w nieprawdopodobnym pędzie gwardię i orszak dopadł do mnie na podwyższeniu, pchnął sztyletem. Zareagowałam. Sztylet już miał pogrążyć się w mym ciele gdy zadałam mocny cios kantem dłoni, wytracając mu broń i przy okazji łamiąc nadgarstek. Nie krzyknął, miast tego, w ułamku sekundy, dobył drugiego sztyletu zdrową ręką i ciął w gardło, z szerokiego zamachu. Cofnęłam się o pół kroku i cięcie przeszło bokiem. W tej samej chwili jeden z gwardzistów podciął skrytobójcy nogi drzewcem włóczni, a gdy ten upadł, trzech krzepkich mężów przygniotło go do ziemi, rozbrajając i pętając ręce rzemieniem, bez litości dla złamanej ręki. Tłum zamilkł.  
Gwardziści podnieśli zabójcę na nogi. Przez chwilę patrzył mi w oczy płonąc żądzą mordu by w następnej chwili wyprężyć się dziko. Oczy wywróciły się ukazując białka, a usta zalśniły od piany. Przez chwilę wił się w uścisku mych strażników by w końcu zawisnąć bezwładnie. Sztuczny ząb. Trucizna.  
Tłum szumiał niespokojnie. Żołnierze i dworacy wymieniali niespokojne spojrzenia. Siam padł przede mną na twarz.  
– O pani, zawiedliśmy cię! Ukarz nas, jeśli taka twa wola!  
– Wstań, Siamie – z trudem skryłam zażenowanie – Gdybyście zawiedli trzymałbyś teraz w ramionach me zwłoki. Nie zawiedliście – zaczekałam aż mężczyzna wstanie na nogi po czym wskazałam na trupa - Utopcie to ścierwo w gnoju tak by śladu nie zostało. A teraz – podniosłam głos – kończmy tę koronację! Mamy za dużo pracy by marnować czas. Safarze...  
– Tak, o pani - łysy kapłan wojownik ponownie uniósł diadem, rubiny zabłysły w srebrnej obręczy. Książę Szamra uniósł ramię.  
– Canaan! - jego głos niczym grzmot przetoczył się na placem – Canaan!   
– Canaan! - odkrzyknął tłum z początku niepewnie, ale gdy do księcia dołączył Dur Szarukkin, dworacy i gwardziści, fala skandowania przetoczyła się po placu coraz głośniej i radośniej. Czując już ciężar królewskiego diademu, tak jak mnie wcześniej pouczono, podeszłam do granicy podwyższenia unosząc ramiona.  
– Canaan! Canaan! Canaan!

*****

– Naprawdę? Nie zmyślasz?  
– Żebym tak zdrowa była! Ta kobieta...Maria, prawda?   
Jasnowłosa już – już miała wejść do kuchni, gdy dobiegły ją słowa. Zatrzymała się wytężając słuch. Mało kto oprze się pokusie podsłuchania co mówią o nim inni.  
– No Maria.  
– Widzicie, mój kuzyn Szikakli służy w straży. Dwa dni temu stał na warcie przy sypialni królewskiej. Ta Maria weszła tam wieczorem i została na całą noc, a Szikakli słyszał odgłosy miłości....  
Ktoś westchnął głośno.  
– Niesamowite!  
– Dziecinada! - zaśmiała się głośno starsza służka – Królowa jest jeszcze młodą kobietą. Wyrośnie z tego, zobaczycie.  
– Oby. Co z dynastią? Przecież nasza pani musi wziąć sobie męża. Przecież nie uchyli się od obowiązku?  
– Nie może. Miłość i skłonności nie maja tu nic do rzeczy. Musimy mieć małego królewicza. Albo i dwóch.  
Maria stała jeszcze chwilę, ale starsi rangą służący zdążyli zapędzić plotkarzy do pracy. Weszła do kuchni,  
Tęga kobieta w utytłanym mąka fartuchu zerknęła na nią.  
– Tak?  
– Królowa przysłała mnie po owoce.  
– Są tam. Pomóc?  
– Dziękuję, nie trzeba.   
Gdy Maria wychodziła z kuchni dobiegł ją jeszcze cichy męski głos.  
– Jest ładna, prawda?  
– Czy ja wiem? - głos młodej kobiety – Nie jest za chuda? Włosów nie ma za jasnych?  
– Skąd, niczego jej nie brakuje...

*****

Wysłuchałam Marii uważnie, gryząc owoc granatu.  
– Tak jak przypuszczałaś, Marylko. Ludzie plotkują.  
– Mam nadzieję – moja ukochana spojrzała na mnie uważnie – że nie będziesz tak nierozważna by kazać mi towarzyszyć sobie w trakcie uroczystości dworskich? Wyobraź sobie jakie plotki wtedy zaczęły by krążyć!  
– Nie musisz mi towarzyszyć gdy zasiadam na tronie i przyjmuję petycje – odparłam spokojnie – Jednakże jutro odbędzie się uczta zaręczynowa. Arystokraci Ugarit będą prężyć mięśnie i stroszyć piórka. Będziesz tam, prawda?  
– Jeśli tego chcesz.  
– Tego właśnie chcę. A skoro już przy tym jesteśmy, zdobyłaś te informacje o miejscowych notablach? Kto się liczy w wyścigu o mą lewą rękę?  
– Według plotek dworskich liczą się czterej mężczyźni. Jednego już znasz.  
– Książę Szamra.  
– Tak, on. A oprócz niego książę Lyr oraz książęta Amra i Had. To Szamra ma, zdaje się, najsilniejszą pozycję,  
– Dlaczego?  
– Jest kandydatem rady i sprawuje kontrolę nad armią. Amra i Had pochodzą ze skłóconych rodów i są przedstawicielami świątyń Dagona i Baaleth.  
– Nie powinnam dopuścić ich do siebie – mruknęłam myśląc intensywnie – Przyjęcie wiary w jednego boga równałoby się stratą kontroli nad kapłanami. Muszę czcić wszystkich i żadnego. A ten Lyr?  
– Jest ponoć bajecznie bogaty, to wojownik arystokrata. Wadzi się po cichu z księciem Szamrą o wpływy w armii. Wszyscy zalotnicy pochodzą ze starych rodów i słyszałam, że już zaczęli po cichu obiecywać bogactwo i wpływy tym z dworu, którzy ich poprą. Tabliczki z historią ich rodów położyłam ci na biurku.  
– Dziękuję, kochanie. 

*****

– Witaj, dowódco tajnej służby.  
– Witaj, królowo. Słucham twych rozkazów.  
– Niczego nie usłyszysz nim nie usiądziesz i nie napijesz się wina.  
Smagły, szarooki mężczyzna w jasnym chitonie i szarej chlamidzie spoczął na boku na otomanie. Zajęłam miejsce na kanapie naprzeciwko. Niewolnicy nalali wina do pucharów. Na stole, pomiędzy nami, skwierczało świeże soczyste mięsiwo, stał półmisek z owocami i dzban wina.  
Mężczyzna spróbował mięsa, spłukał tłuszcz łykiem trunku. Podziękował.  
– Wyborne wino.  
– Czterdziestoletnie – odparłam uprzejmie.  
– Znakomite.  
– Miło mi to słyszeć – odczekałam chwilę by mój rozmówca spojrzał na mnie uważniej – A zatem przejdźmy do rzeczy. Co możesz mi powiedzieć o nastrojach panujących w mieście i okolicach?  
– Obawiam się, że nastroje nie są w tej chwili najlepsze. Grozi nam najazd Ludów Morza. Słyszałaś o tym, moja pani?  
Skinęłam głową.  
– Filistyni, prawda?  
– Tak, a także Trakowie, Frygowie, Dorowie, Ormianie i Ilirowie. Wędrują morzem i lądem na wschodnią część Śródziemnomorza, tocząc wojny z napotkanymi po drodze plemionami. To wojna o ziemię, w której zwycięzcy spychają pokonanych na gorsze tereny. O ile wiemy Trakowie, Ormianie i Frygowie napierają od zachodu na państwo Hetytów. Hetyci są o tyle w trudnym położeniu, że od północy grożą im wojowniczy Kaskowie, a od wschodu, nierozwiązany problem w postaci Asyryjczyków. Oceniamy, że Hetyci, walcząc na trzy fronty, muszą paść prędzej czy później. W każdym razie padli już Kereteńczycy, którzy to stanowili naszego największego konkurenta w handlu morskim. Obawiam się jednak, że cieszyć się z ich upadku byłoby naiwnością.  
– Czy teraz Ludy Morza zagrażają nam bezpośrednio?  
– Nie bezpośrednio. Wiemy jednak, że silna flota wysadziła desant na północy Egiptu, niedaleko Saisu. Zagrożenie jest tak wielkie, że faraon Ramzes II wezwał wszystkich mężów zdolnych do noszenia broni. Jeśli Ludy Morza zwyciężą znajdziemy się w fatalnej sytuacji. Wróg zagrozi nam od południa i północy. Innymi słowy...  
– Innymi słowy - wcięłam się spokojnie – Nie możemy pozostać bezczynni, czy tak? – mężczyzna skinął głową – Co z pozostałymi miastami Kanaanu? Jakie jest ich stanowisko?  
– Szykują się do wojny podobnie jak my. Mam jednak kolejną złą wiadomość. Władca hetyckiego Karkemisz i kanaanejskiego Tyru spotkali się z wysłannikami Ludów Morza. Radzili potajemnie.  
– Obrotni ludzie – zauważyłam, wymieniliśmy ponure uśmiechy – A co z ugarycką arystokracją? Czy pozostaną wierni?  
– Problem w tym, że nie mają króla – mężczyzna uniósł dłoń wyprzedzając mój wybuch – Pani, proszę pozwól sobie powiedzieć. Powinnaś jak najszybciej wyjść za mąż. Arystokracja i armia pójdą za silnym królem, krwią ze swej krwi. Jakbyś nie była silna i mądra, państwo potrzebuje monarchy.  
– Dziękuje za radę – rzekłam kwaśno – Jutro biesiada zaręczynowa. W związku z tym chciałam się upewnić, że twoi ludzie będą obecni na sali. Chcę wiedzieć co mówią na dworze. Poradzisz sobie z tym?  
– Oczywiście...

*****

Jeszcze tego samego dnia, w godzinach wieczornych, przyjęłam na prywatnej audiencji egipskiego konsula, Alima.   
Dziwne to było spotkanie. Nie padło ani jedno słowo na temat polityki czy zagrożenia wojną. Miast tego konwersowaliśmy uprzejmie, prawiąc sobie komplementy i banały. Szybko zorientowałam się w czym rzecz. Egipski arystokrata najzwyczajniej budował sobie w myślach mój wizerunek. Jak mówią Grecy, „tam forma najczystsza gdzie treści brak”.  
Gdy dwie klepsydry później Alim powstał i pożegnał mnie, polecając się na przyszłość, wiedziałam już, że zyskałam jego akceptację jak królowa mego ludu. Co nie zmieniło faktu, że on również kilkakrotnie nawiązywał do zaręczynowej biesiady i szybkiego zamążpójścia. Odpowiedziałam uprzejmie, że już niedługo...


	7. Chapter 7

Na zaręczynową biesiadę ubrałam się ponownie jak w dniu koronacji. Czerwona egipska spódnica, czarna jedwabna koszula, czerwona wyszywana złotą nicią kamizelka, fular na szyi. Maria, w ciemnym peplosie, nosiła na szyi mój dar. Aksamitkę, miast taniego cyrkonu, wieńczył kamień rubinu.   
Jeszcze w naszych komnatach, stojąc przed dużym lustrem, cierpliwie poddawałam się zabiegom ze strony dam dworu. Tylko dwukrotnie stanęłam okoniem. Po pierwsze, żadnego makijażu. Po drugie, tylko rubinowe kolczyki, ani sztuki biżuterii więcej. Monetę, prezent od Siama, ukryłam pod ubraniem.  
– Ależ pani! Ta szminka i naszyjnik z rubinem tylko podkreślą twą urodę! Weź proszę...  
– Nie! – warknęłam poprawiając włosy – Postanowiłam. Proszę, zajmijcie się teraz sobą. Mario...  
– Jestem, Canaan – moja ukochana pocałowała swe palce dotykając nimi mych ust – Chodźmy.  
– Chodźmy.

*****

Komnata biesiadna była, obok głównej biblioteki, największym pomieszczeniem w pałacu. Sufit, podtrzymywany przez filary, bogato rzeźbione w sceny rodzajowe, wznosił się na kilkanaście kroków w górę, sama sala mierzyła około dwadzieścia kroków wzdłuż i wszerz. Bogate mozaiki i freski przedstawiały głównie ludzkie postacie. Ich rozmiary i heroiczne atrybuty mówiły, że są to portrety mocy czczonych przez lud Ugarit.  
Zgodnie z obyczajem królowa powinna zjawić się ostatnia. Weszłam do sali witana przez trzy tuziny arystokratów miasta. Odpowiedziałam na pozdrowienia skinieniem głowy, kierując się do centrum sali. Książę Szamra wykazał się najlepszym refleksem i podszedł do mnie jako pierwszy. Pocałował w ukłonie wnętrze mego nadgarstka. Pyszny płaszcz z czerwonej wełny okrywał tunikę i czarne szalwary, zaś miecz z żelaza był chyba tym samym, który nosił gdy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy.  
– Wspaniale, że jesteś, o pani! Wielu zebrało się by ci służyć i cię podziwiać. Jeśli pozwolisz, rezerwuję sobie pierwszy taniec.  
– Zgoda – skinęłam – Ale najpierw, drogi książę, przedstaw mi pozostałych uczestników tego bankietu.  
– Oczywiście. To moje kuzynki, Iczepe i Trez, z małżonkami – popłynął strumień imion i funkcji, starałam się zapamiętać wszystko, gdzieś po drodze książę wskazał na dwójkę mężczyzn – a to są...hmmm...ach tak! Książęta Had i Amra! - obaj wskazani poczerwieniali z gniewu, książę nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi – To zaś...  
Perorę księcia przerwało drobne zamieszanie przy wejściu. Do komnaty wkroczył wysoki, masywny mężczyzna w drogim futrze, z brodą przyciętą w kwadrat, na modłę babilońską, z żelaznym chepeszem, krzywym mieczem – sierpem u boku. Gdy spotkały się nasze spojrzenia w oczach mężczyzny zamigotały niebezpieczne błyski  
– Książę Lyr! - syknęła jedna ze starszych kobiet – To nie uchodzi zjawiać się po królowej!  
– Proszę o wybaczenie – książę skłonił głowę, zakołysał się zawieszony na szyi rubin na złotym łańcuchu – Witaj, pani – mężczyzna w ukłonie ucałował wnętrze mego nadgarstka – Wybacz proszę, że nie byłem obecny na twej koronacji, ale wieść o twym odnalezieniu i wyniesieniu spadła na mnie podczas polowania na wilki w górach. Przybyłem najszybciej jak mogłem, ledwo zdążyłem oczyścić się i odziać stosownie...ach, czyż to nie książę Szamra! Mój drogi książę! Nie zauważyłem cię w pierwszej chwili!  
– Nic się nie stało, Lyrze! Nic się nie stało! I nie przesadzaj z tym tytułowaniem. My, starzy druhowie, nie powinniśmy przesadzać z formą.  
– Ależ oczywiście! Oczywiście! Królowo, jak rozumiem, drogi Szamra, zarezerwował już sobie pierwszy taniec, znam go. Czy zaszczycisz mnie również?  
– Zwyczaj nakazuje – uśmiechnęłam się uprzejmie – by zatańczyć choć raz z każdym pretendentem do mej ręki. Ale póki co zjedzmy coś i napijmy się wina. Chciałabym też zamienić kilka słów z pozostałymi gośćmi.  
– Oczywiście.   
Uczta zaczęła się na dobre, wino popłynęło strumieniem rytualnej hulanki. Zaczęła grać orkiestra i towarzystwo poczęło dobierać się w pary do tańca. Książę Had doskoczył wyciągając rękę w zaproszeniu. Wmieszaliśmy się w grupę tańczących wykonując zawiłe sztywne ruchy. Gdzieś obok dostrzegałam niespokojne oczy Marii i czujne Siama.   
Książę Had miał znakomite wyczucie rytmu, świetnie prowadził. Gdy taniec dobiegł końca ukłoniliśmy się sobie i wycofaliśmy z parkietu.   
Tu znalazła mnie Layla, starsza dama dworu, w rdzawoczerwonym peplosie, z mocnym makijażem. Podała mi uprzejmie kielich wina. Podziękowałam.  
– Dobrze się bawisz, królowo?  
– Owszem – bardzo uważałam by nie przesadzić z entuzjazmem – Powiedz mi, proszę, do kogo wcześniej należał mój strój?  
– Ach, więc zauważyłaś! To odzienie należało do królowej Ramad, twej matki, gdy była w twym wieku. Myślę, że byłaby zadowolona, że to właśnie tobie przypadł jej strój. Pasuje?  
– Znakomicie. Znałaś mą matkę, Laylo?  
– To była silna kobieta. O ile się nie mylę, to jej zawdzięczasz życie. Podwójnie oczywiście, jako że zrodziła cię, a potem uratowała przed nożem. Wszyscy uwierzyliśmy w jej rozpacz i nikt nawet cię nie szukał...   
W tym momencie podszedł do nas książę Szamra, jego pełne wargi wykrzywiał bezczelnie szczery uśmiech.  
– Zatańczymy?  
– Tak. Do zobaczenia, pani Laylo. Pomówimy jeszcze.  
– Do zobaczenia, królowo.   
Wmieszaliśmy się w grupę tańczących, muzyka zwolniła. Wymieniliśmy kilka uprzejmych, neutralnych uwag.  
– Świetnie prowadzisz, książę. Choć księciu Hadowi też niczego nie brakuje.   
– Dziękuję. Oczywiście wiesz, królowo, że Had siedzi w kieszeni kapłanów Dagona...  
– ...a Amra w kieszeni kleru Baaleth. Wiem. W czyjej kieszeni siedzi książę Lyr?  
– Tego nie jestem pewien. Ma jednak podejrzanie dobre stosunki na dworze w Babilonie.  
– To mogłoby być pożyteczne – zauważyłam spokojnie - Dobre stosunki z sąsiadami z Mezopotamii byłyby warte grzechu.  
– Zwróć uwagę, królowo, że nasze miasto jest w strefie wpływu Egipcjan. Zbyt dobre stosunku z Babilonem mogłyby nam zaszkodzić.  
– Rozumiem. A ty, drogi książę. Kogo ty reprezentujesz?  
– Tylko naszą radę i armię. Czy nie jestem godnym ciebie mężczyzną?  
– Jesteś – skinęłam głową – Ale jeszcze nie podjęłam decyzji. Bądź cierpliwy.  
– Jestem na twe rozkazy....   
Konwersowaliśmy jeszcze jakiś czas nim książęta Lyr i Amra podeszli jednocześnie by odbić taniec. Przez chwile mierzyli się spojrzeniami by w końcu Amra skinął głową cofając się o krok. Przyjęłam rękę Lyra. Gdy tańczyliśmy ciężki płaszcz mego partnera arogancko uderzał o tańczących.   
– Raz jeszcze przepraszam za spóźnienie, moja pani.  
– Nic się nie stało. Jedz, pij, tańcz i raduj się ucztą, książę. Nie powinno być to trudne. Z tego co teraz widzę wiele kobiet na tej sali znajduje cię atrakcyjnym.  
– Zjawiłem się tu tylko dla ciebie, królowo. Wszystkie te nudne pochlebczynie nie przyciągają mej uwagi.  
– Bardzo to miłe – przez chwilę tańczyliśmy spokojnie wypróbowując cierpliwość partnera – Piękny nosisz oręż, Lyrze. Chepesz to tradycyjna broń naszych królów i bohaterów. Mylę się?  
– Nie mylisz się, królowo. To od nas chepesz trafił do Egiptu. Ten egzemplarz, który noszę, nie ma długiej historii, ale jako wojowniki muszę iść z duchem czasu, Żelazna broń jest dużo bardziej skuteczna niż oręż z miedzi czy brązu. Gdy odwiedzisz mą siedzibę rodową z chęcią zaprezentuję ci naszą kolekcję rodowego oręża sprzed tysiąca lat. Ty, o pani, jak słyszałem, znasz się na sztukach walki?  
– Nie tak dobrze jak mężowie ćwiczący sztukę tę od dziecka. Obawiam się, że jestem amatorką. Bez wątpienia ty potrafiłbyś nauczyć mnie więcej?  
– Jestem na twe usługi. Ale moja kobieta nie musi walczyć. Moje prawe ramię będzie dla ciebie, pani, ochroną.  
– Bardzo to miłe – spuściłam wzrok , a w tej chwili muzyka dobiegła końca. Jeszcze przez chwilę czułam ciężką i twardą dłoń na ramieniu nim cofnęliśmy się na przepisowa odległość składając sobie ukłony.   
Kolejnego księcia i kolejny taniec później (tym razem do ucha szeptał mi książę Amra) miałam już niezły wgląd w moją sytuację matrymonialną. Amra, podobnie jak Lyr, potraktował mnie jako szklaną farfurkę, mogąca stłuc się pod wpływem oddechu. Nieco zniesmaczona odnalazłam Marię przy jednym ze stołów. Moja siostrzyczka podała mi posmarowaną musztardą ostrygę. Spłukałam ostry smak winem uśmiechając się do mojego płowowłosego skarbu i doczekałam się szczerej odpowiedzi.  
Szeptałyśmy sobie do uszu.  
– I jak, Canaan? Podjęłaś decyzję?  
– Tak.   
– I jaka ona jest?  
– Tak jak mówiłyśmy wcześniej, Had i Amra nie wchodzą w grę. Liczą się Szamra i Lyr. Moim małżonkiem zostanie ten pierwszy.  
– Dlaczego on?  
– Z trzech powodów. Po pierwsze, sprawuje kontrolę nad armią. Po drugie, ma najlepsze stosunki na dworze w Memfis. I po trzecie, jako jedyny z nich deklaruje się jako mój partner w sprawowaniu władzy. Lyr chciałby mnie tylko „chronić”. Takoż, wyścig wygrywa Szamra.  
– Kiedy ogłosisz?  
– Za chwilę. 

*****

– Książę Szamro, zatańczysz ze mną raz jeszcze?  
– Całą przyjemność po mojej stronie.  
– Nie cała, zapewniam cię.  
Gdy melodia dobiegła końca skłoniliśmy się sobie po raz kolejny.  
– Dziękuje za taniec, mój królu – rzekłam, obserwując jego reakcję. Ciemne oczy błysnęły triumfalnie, poza tym panował nad sobą znakomicie. Tańczący wokół arystokraci zaszemrali zaaferowani. Wieść szybko rozeszła się po sali.  
– Ja również, moja królowo – Szamra dotknął mego ramienia, po czym podążył za mną do zastawionych stołów. Nalałam wina nam obojgu i podałam kielich. Kątem oka dostrzegłam, że Had i Amra gniewni i zniesmaczeni opuszczają salę. Nie widziałam Lyra, ale wątpliwe by był zachwycony.  
– Dlaczego ja, moja pani?  
– Och, z kilku powodów. Nie psujmy nastroju wyliczanką. Bawmy się, to biesiada zaręczynowa!  
– Słusznie – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szczerze.  
Czas płynął, kolejni goście podchodzili by powinszować młodej parze. Tkwiłam przy boku Szamry z uśmiechem przyklejonym do ust.  
Czas i wino płynęły strumieniem, w końcu przeszliśmy do centrum sali by zatańczyć raz jeszcze.   
Nagle przez tancerzy przepchnął się książę Lyr. Zaczerwieniony od wina i gniewu odsunął mnie arogancko i stanął naprzeciw mego wybranka z dłonią na rękojeści swego oręża.  
– Książę Szamro, wyniesienie ciebie ponad mnie to zniewaga! Stawaj!  
– Drogi książę – stanęłam między nimi – Uspokój się, proszę...  
– Milcz, kobieto! - ryknął biorąc zamach by zdzielić mnie w twarz.  
Nim zdołał mnie sięgnąć przede mną wyrósł Siam chwytając go za nadgarstek. Palce mego ojca były jak stalowe kleszcze, książę syknął mimowolnie. Gdy Siam puścił go, arystokrata cofnął się o krok.  
– Książę Lyrze – mówiłam zimnym głosem – Zmogło cię wino, wyraźnie masz słabą głowę. Wysłuchaj mego rozkazu. Udasz się teraz do swych komnat i odeśpisz ten incydent – dałam znak dwójce gwardzistów – Upewnijcie się, że książę trafi gdzie trzeba. Idź, Lyrze.  
– To zniewaga!  
– Milcz. Słyszałeś mój rozkaz, wypełnij go! - mój głos był twardy i rozkazujący. Lyr wahał się jeszcze przez chwilę by w końcu, eskortowany przez dwójkę zbrojnych opuścić komnatę biesiadną,  
– Bawmy się dalej! Zapomnijmy o tym pożałowania godnym wydarzeniu! - Szamra uniósł ramiona – Niech gra muzyka!  
Zabrzmiała kolejna przygrywka. Pary powróciły na parkiet, ale nie miałam wątpliwości, że występ Lyra będzie głównym tematem rozmów.   
– Jeśli jest tak wpływowy jak mówią źle byłoby mieć w nim wroga – mruczałam królowi do ucha.  
– Póki co niech wytrzeźwieje – odparł Szamra pewnie prowadząc w tańcu – Spotkam się z nim jutro. A póki co, trzeba przygotować ceremonię koronacji. Co ty na to, moja królowo?  
– Jak najszybciej – zgodziłam się.

*****

Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru, seneszal Dur Szarukkin, poinformował nas, że ceremonia koronacji i uroczyste zaślubiny odbędą się za dwa dni. Na moją uwagę, że warto byłoby się pośpieszyć...  
\- Ludy Morza, mój drogi Dur Szarukkinie. Nie czas tańczyć gdy płonie las.   
– Co za pomysł, moja królowo! - obruszył się drobny mężczyzna – Potrzebna jest uroczysta ceremonia, która pokaże światu potęgę tronu Ugarit! Lud Ugarit musi się zjednoczyć z parą królewską! Innymi słowy – seneszal odetchnął głębiej uśmiechając się uprzejmie – potrzebujemy trochę czasu by się przygotować.  
– Niech i tak będzie...   
Tej nocy Szamra, zgodnie z obyczajem nie nawiedził mych komnat. Noc poślubna musiała poczekać. I dobrze, jako że nigdy jeszcze nie zległam z mężczyzną i miałam tylko blade pojęcie jak to powinno wyglądać.  
Tej nocy spałam w ramionach Marii. Tak jak się zgodziłyśmy do czasu mego zamążpójścia pozostaniemy cnotliwe. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że w objęciach mojej ukochanej było mi ciepło i bezpiecznie.  
Ostatecznie, oczekiwanie doda pieprzu naszemu zbliżeniu. Póki co musiałam spełnić swój obowiązek.  
Oby jak najszybciej.


	8. Chapter 8

Na tym samym placu, który to był świadkiem mego wyniesienia, na oczach zebranego ludu, dokonaliśmy ceremonii koronacji. Słońce stało w zenicie, wiatr od morza pachniał solą, szarpał sztandarami. Szamra, w tradycyjnych królewskich szatach, nosił na ramieniu mój dar, złotą bransoletę, iskrzącą się w słonecznym blasku. Stałam po jego prawej ręce. Rytualny zaśpiew kapłanów przebijał się nawet przez głos tłumu. Wreszcie kapłani umilkli.  
Safar podał mi rogatą koronę królów Ugarit, rubiny w złotej obręczy migotały ciepłym blaskiem. Tak jak mnie pouczono, stanęłam przed Szamrą, podając mu koronę. Gdy mężczyzna ukoronował się, zagrały trąby, a tłum rozgorzał afirmacją.  
Podeszliśmy do krawędzi podwyższenia, trzymając się za ręce unieśliśmy ramiona. Pulsujący głos tłumu przeszedł w rytmiczne skandowanie.  
– Kanaan! Kanaan! Kanaan!  
Stało się.

*****

Zabawa trwała do późnego wieczora. Przed pałacem królów Ugarit wystawiono stoły zastawione jadłem i napojem. Ten dzień i kolejny były dniami wolnymi od pracy. Ludzie świętowali.  
Nasza ślubna uczta była dużo skromniejsza. Te same twarze co na biesiadzie zaręczynowej. Tej nocy arystokracja miała zamiar zupełnie sobie pofolgować, wino, taniec, śpiew i miłość. Mężczyźni i kobiety wymieniali plotki i dowcipy, raz za razem wznoszono toasty.  
Siedzieliśmy z Szamrą obok siebie, z dłońmi rytualnie związanymi złotym pasem materii, odpowiadając na pozdrowienia. Trochę za bardzo przesadziłam z winem, choć zdałam sobie z tego sprawę dopiero gdy mój mąż położył mi rękę na ramieniu.  
– Starczy już, moja pani. Zaśniesz i nici z naszej nocy poślubnej.  
Jak mu powiedzieć, że naprawdę chciałabym by ta noc jak najszybciej dobiegła końca?  
– Tak, tak. Masz rację, mój mężu.  
Uczta zakończyła się około północy. Goście raz jeszcze życzyli nam szczęścia i udanej nocy poślubnej. Arcykapłan Safar pobłogosławił nas...  
– Obyście byli płodni!  
...po czym udaliśmy się do królewskiej sypialni. Na swoje nieszczęście zdążyłam nieco wytrzeźwieć i teraz żołądek skręcał mi się z nerwów. Drzwi komnaty zamknęły się za nami.  
Przeprosiłam króla i udałam się do łazienki by obmyć się w perfumowanej wodzie. Już naga, wkroczyłam do ciemnej komnaty, rozświetlanej tylko blaskiem świec.  
Mój wybranek nosił zaskakująco dużo blizn, głównie na torsie. Szamra, z tego co o nim wiedziałam, zawsze stawał z wrogami twarzą w twarz. Wojownik. Jacy właściwie są w łóżku wojownicy?  
Legliśmy obok siebie. Przez chwilę wierciłam się nerwowo nim mężczyzna położył dłoń na mym ramieniu. Była ciepła i sucha, ale i tak spięłam się z lęku.  
Czego ja się właściwie boję? Większość kobiet przez to przechodzi. Rozluźniłam się świadomie sięgając do wiedzy sprezentowanej mi przez me damy dworu.  
„Nie przejmuj inicjatywy, pani. Pozwól mu działać”.  
A ja, głupia dzierlatka, musiałam oczywiście postąpić po swojemu. Popchnęłam zaskoczonego mężczyznę na poduszki i dosiadłam go obejmując jego biodra udami. Poczułam jego twardość na podbrzuszu.  
– Canaan – zastygłam na chwilę, po raz pierwszy zwrócił się do mnie po imieniu – Jesteś sucha, moja pani. Pozwól mi...  
Skinęłam głową czując jak moje policzki i dekolt zalewa rumieniec. Przecież nie zrobi mi krzywdy. To doświadczony mężczyzna, zlegał z kobietami dziesiątki, jak nie setki razy. Czemu nie dać mu się poprowadzić?  
Poczułam jego usta na swoich. Całował w wprawą i pasją, poczułam że rozluźniam się odrobinę. Teraz to on popchnął mnie w pościel schodząc niżej. Poświecił czas mym piersiom, a gdy mój oddech przyśpieszył sięgnął językiem do mej kobiecości.  
Z każdą chwilą robiło się coraz bardziej gorąco. Nie pieścił z takim wyczuciem jak Maria, ale moja siostra znała mnie lepiej niż on. Mimo to był bardzo zręczny. Uniosłam dłoń do ust gryząc palce by powstrzymać jęk. Czułam jak moje ciało wilgotnieje i otwiera się na niego.  
– Weź mnie...  
Uniósł się przyciskając swoje usta do moich. Jego dłoń zanurzyła się w mym włosach, druga dłoń pieściła biodro.  
Wszedł we mnie bardzo łagodnie. Poruszał się z wyczuciem, pieszcząc wargami mą szyję, muskając dłońmi piersi. Moje dziewictwo musiało być bardzo delikatne, gdyż po kilku chwilach poczułam jak napina się i pęka. Zaszlochałam cicho, ból przeszył mnie jak ostrze włóczni. Szamra dotknął mych policzków ścierając łzy. Odruchowo przytuliłam się do niego rozluźniając uda zaciśnięte wokół męskich bioder.  
Zrozumiał, wycofał się spokojnie. Wcisnęłam dłonie między uda, łono pulsowało, było bolesne, tkliwe. Krwawienie było jednakże minimalne.  
– Śpijmy – szepnął.  
– Śpijmy – zgodziłam się.

*****

Po jeszcze jednej wizycie w komnacie łaziebnej, gdzie oczyściłam ciało, wróciłam do łoża. Mój mąż spał.  
Leżałam na boku obserwując śpiącego mężczyznę. Mój mąż spał posapując. Mój mąż! Jak to się przedziwnie losy plotą!  
To przypomniało mi, że nie spełniliśmy jeszcze naszego obowiązku. Ten związek miał skoczyć się ciążą. Czując już jak moje łono znów otwiera się na same wspomnienie naszych wcześniejszych pieszczot, potrząsnęłam Szamrę za ramię. Ocknął się natychmiast. Dotknęłam jego męskości i pieściłam go przez chwile czując jak twardnieje.  
– Weź mnie...  
Mężczyzna musnął mój policzek, przez chwilę pieścił szyję czytając mój nastrój z pulsowania krwi w tętnicy. Raz jeszcze rozpalił mnie pieszczotą i zległ na mnie.  
Kopulowaliśmy niemal bezboleśnie. I gdy mój mężczyzna zobaczył boskie światło uwalniając nasienie, jeszcze przez chwilę delektował się spełnieniem nim wycofał się z mego ciała. Czując gorąco rozprzestrzeniające się po mym podbrzuszu pocałowałam jego policzek. Westchnął błogo i zsunął się ze mnie.  
– Spełniliśmy nasz obowiązek, królowo – zamruczał kładąc się obok – Czy masz coś przeciwko by tej nocy spełnić go jeszcze raz? Albo dwa?  
Parsknęłam śmiechem. Lęk poszedł precz.  
– Obudź mnie, mój królu, gdy wypoczniesz. Albo ja obudzę ciebie.  
– Ha!

*****

– Czy jestem teraz kobietą? - zamruczałam mu do ucha.  
– Zawsze byłaś, o pani – odpowiedział łagodnie – A teraz jesteś też moją żoną.  
– Dobra odpowiedź.

*****

Następnego dnia zasiedliśmy w komnacie tronowej, każde na swym tronie, ramię przy ramieniu. Arystokraci Ugarit, jeden po drugim, podchodzili do nas, skłaniali kolana i głowy, przysięgając wierność. Obserwując ich hołd miałam nadzieję, że faktycznie zobliguje ich to do lojalności, przynajmniej niektórych.  
– Królu, królowo – Dur Szarukkin stanął przed nami – Konsul egipski, Alim, czeka na posłuchanie.  
– Niech wejdzie – rzekł mój małżonek.  
Konsul i jego trzyosobowa świta przyklęknęli przed tronem.  
– Królu. Królowo.  
– Mów.  
– Gratulacje z okazji uroczystych zaślubin. Lud Egiptu świętuje ciesząc się waszym szczęściem. Przyjmijcie pozdrowienia od swego starszego brata, faraona Ramzesa II-go.  
– Dziękujemy – Szamra wykonał rytualny gest – Mów dalej.  
– Faraon – Alim uniósł głowę, powstał – zapytuje czy para królewska, w imieniu ludu Ugarit, złoży mu hołd, jak to uczynili król Nikmepa i królowa Ramad. Czy złoży obietnicę nieszkodzenia, zobowiązuje się płacić daninę i w razie potrzeby wyśle wojska na pomoc Egiptowi?  
– Możesz przekazać, wielmożny, że ceremonia hołdu zostanie przeprowadzono niezadługo.  
– Dziękuję – Alim skłonił się ponownie – Królu. Królowo. Rad byłbym spotkać się z wami ponownie na prywatnej audiencji by omówić szczegóły.  
– Audiencja zostanie ci udzielona jeszcze dzisiaj. A teraz możesz odejść.  
Gdy konsul wycofał się z rytualnym ukłonem Szamra położył swą dłoń na mojej.  
– Chciałbym byś była obecna na tej audiencji, Canaan.  
– Będę. Ale zdaje się, że mamy kolejnego gościa. Czy to nie dowódca tajnej służby?  
– To on, bez wątpienia.  
Mężczyzna w szarym płaszczu zbliżył się do podwyższenia by, na kolejny gest króla, podejść do tronu. Przez chwilę szeptał Szamrze do ucha, by po chwili zbliżyć się do mnie.  
– Ludy Morza są już pod Saisem. Miasto zamknęło przed nimi podwoje, ma silną załogę, będzie się długo bronić. Ludy nie ośmielą się zostawić Saisu za plecami, zbyt łatwo byłoby Egipcjanom spalić ich statki na nabrzeżu i odciąć odwrót. Ramzes II-gi idzie ze swą armią na północ.  
– Dziękuję – odszepnęłam – Idź.  
Jeszcze przez jakiś czas przyjmowaliśmy petycje. Kilka godzin na twardym siedzisku wystarczyło bym zaczęła się wiercić. Gdy zażegnaliśmy kłótnię między parą dworzan Szamra raz jeszcze dotknął mej dłoni.  
– Słyszałaś. Przejdę teraz do komnaty strategów i zaczniemy radzić jak przyjść Egiptowi na pomoc. Proszę, przyjmuj petycje, a potem dołączysz do nas. Zgoda?  
– Zgoda.  
Gdy król opuszczał komnatę szeregi arystokracji zgięły się w ukłonie niczym trzciny przed burzą. Zmusiłam się by siedzieć prosto. Mieliśmy tego dnia jeszcze pracę do wykonania. Nadciągała wojna. Wiedziałam, że nie pójdziemy dziś spać nim nie zakończymy wstępnych przygotowań do boju. A jutro dopełnimy formalności z egipskim hołdem.  
Czas, coraz mniej czasu...


	9. Chapter 9

Świt na morzu.  
Stałem przy dziobie Pięknoskrzydłego, flagowego okrętu floty Ugarit. Okręt szedł na czele flotylli okrętów wojennych w sile dwudziestu jeden i około trzydziestu przerobionych pośpiesznie statków kupieckich. Dwanaście okrętów należało do floty Ugarit, pozostałe przyprowadził na pomoc król Sidonii. Wszystkie one niosły załogi bojowe, w sumie mieliśmy około czterech tysięcy wojowników. Wiele i jednocześnie mało. Być może za mało.  
Ugarit zostało za naszymi plecami dwa dni temu. Miasta w razie naszej klęski miało bronić około tysiąca zbrojnych. Zdecydowanie za mało. Jedyne na co mogliśmy liczyć...

*****

– Nie, Canaan, nie popłyniesz ze mną na czele floty. Jakbyś nie była mądra i silna to nie do pomyślenia by kobieta dowodziła wojownikami. Zostaniesz w mieście i pokierujesz naszym ludem gdybyśmy polegli.  
– Nie rozumiem dlaczego...  
– Canaan, zrozum, wszyscy mamy swoje obowiązki. Ja poprowadzę wojowników, ty będziesz strzec naszego domu.  
– Ale...  
– Bez dyskusji! Będziecie gotowi. Na sygnał o naszej klęsce odejdziecie w góry. Nie pozwól by Ludy Morza obległy naszą stolicę. Zostawcie za sobą miasto i wrogów, zabierzcie wszystko co cenne i odejdźcie. Zresztą, nie będę ci mówił co masz robić, dobrze wiesz co robić trzeba.  
– Przecież...  
– Słuchaj męża, kobieto! - warknął Siam, dowódca straży jako jedyny był obecny podczas naszej rozmowy. Przymknąłem oczy spodziewając się wybuchu, ale Canaan nieoczekiwanie pochyliła głowę cofając się o krok.  
– Obyś wrócił zwycięski i zdrowy.  
– Oby bogowie cię strzegli – odparłem z ulgą.

*****

Plan był prosty. Skorzystamy z ciszy morskiej, wyciągniemy wiosła i spadniemy jak burza na okręty Ludów Morza zakotwiczone na północnych brzegach Egiptu. Nie mogliśmy wtedy wiedzieć, że nasi wrogowie tak szybko cofną się pod naporem wojsk faraona. Ich armia rozpadła się na dwie części. Pierwsza w pośpiechu dopadła do swych okrętów i pożeglowała na północ, druga ruszyła lądem na północny wschód. Prosto do Kanaanu.  
Te wieści przyniósł gołąb pocztowy gdy byliśmy jeszcze dzień drogi od celu.  
– Dokąd zmierza ich flota?  
– Do tego samego celu co siły lądowe – wysłannik tajnej służby mozolnie odcyfrowywał kod na malej bibułce papieru przymocowanej do gołębiej łapki – Wylądują pod Tyrem, mój królu.  
– Jak najbardziej – mruknąłem – I zapewne razem z Tyryjczykami ruszą na północ by zająć nasze ziemie i nacisnąć Hetytów od południa. Ilu mają ludzi i okrętów?  
– Około trzydziestu okrętów wojennych, to daje jakieś trzy tysiące wojowników. Może mniej, gdyż część poległa w starciu z Egipcjanami.  
– No i dobrze. Dajcie sygnał dla floty. Skierujemy się prosto na armadę wroga. Cała naprzód!

*****

Pięć godzin później obie floty spotkały się na pełnym morzu.  
Słońce stało w zenicie. Wiatr od lądu łopotał sztandarami i proporczykami, żagle zostały zdjęte by nie upaść po zderzeniu z wrogim okrętem. Pokłady posypano piaskiem by mogła w niego wsiąkać krew. Mieliśmy przewagę w liczbie jednostek, lecz nasi wrogowie niemal dorównywali nam w liczebności załóg, gdyż część naszych okrętów napędzali niewolni wioślarze. Okręty Ludów Morza popychały wiosła w rękach wolnych ludzi, wojowników.  
Dostrzegliśmy się w odległości około mili morskiej. Po obu stronach zagrzmiały bębny, coraz szybciej, motywując wioślarzy do większego wysiłku. Jeszcze trochę...

*****

Jęknęły katapulty zamontowane na dziobie Pięknoskrzydłego. Deszcz kamieni spadł na biremę wroga, podniosły się krzyki. W odpowiedzi świsnęły strzały, ale odległość była jeszcze za duża dla łuczników, pociski spadły do wody.  
Większość wrogich okrętów, w przeciwieństwie do naszej floty, nie miała artylerii. Zauważyliśmy to wcześnie. Dostatecznie by zgotować im kilka chwil piekła. Nasze okręty, popychane teraz wiosłami w tył, raz za razem ostrzeliwały wroga, zarzucając go kamieniami i płonącymi kulami. Na moich oczach dwa ogniste pociski bezbłędnie trafiły w cel. Pokład triremy zalała fala nie dających się ugasić płomieni. Po krótkiej chwili beznadziejnej walki z ogniem ocaleli marynarze poczęli skakać do wody.  
W końcu jednak nas dopadli. Artyleria zamilkła, obie strony wzięły się do łuków. Deszcz strzał spadł na Pięknoskrzydłego, ci którzy mogli zasłaniali się tarczami, ale i tak kosa żniwiarza przesunęła się ponad pokładem.  
Okręty, biorące udział w boju, nie miały taranów. Jedyne co można było zrobić to zbliżyć się i załatwić sprawę abordażem. Dumny okręt, ewidentnie skonstruowany w stoczniach Myken, szedł prosto na nasz statek flagowy.  
Czas. Poprawiłem żelazny napierśnik i hełm, sprawdziłem pasy obitej metalem tarczy. Przy boku nosiłem krótki miecz, ale moją podstawowa bronią w tej bitwie był topór, najskuteczniejszy oręż w ciasnocie bitwy morskiej.  
Pokład unosił się pod stopami, raz za razem. Wroga trirema była coraz bliżej, łucznicy obu stron nie próżnowali. I wreszcie...  
Obie strony zarzuciły haki i bosaki spinając okręty ze sobą. Zabrzmiał ryk żądnych krwi bestii, gdy jako pierwszy przesadziłem burty wpadając na wrogi okręt. Poślizgnąłem się, ale natychmiast odzyskałem równowagę mocnym ciosem odrąbując ramię. Buchnął wrzask i aż zawyłem przy pierwszym wstrząsie walki. Moja krew zapłonęła mocą.  
Dorowie wpadli na mnie z trzech stron. Jednym zamaszystym cięciem oczyściłem przestrzeń wokół siebie. Przez chwilę toczyłem samotny bój nim moja załoga przyszłą mi z pomocą.  
Szczęknęły oręże, wrzeszczący wojownicy ścierali się ze sobą, wokół zapanował bitewny chaos. Deski pokładu trzeszczały pod stopami. Szept morza ginął w kakofonii iście zwierzęcych ryków.  
W ogniu bitwy spostrzegłem wrogiego kapitana. Barczysty mąż czynił wokół siebie zamieszanie potężnymi ciosami miecza. Jego klinga parowała krwią. Zacząłem przebijać się w jego stronę, wycinając sobie przejście przez tłum doryckich żeglarzy. Mój topór wykonywał teraz solidną pracę, żadnego cięcia nie trzeba było powtarzać. I w końcu dopadłem celu.  
Dor spostrzegł mnie w końcu. Stanął spokojnie widząc mnie otoczonego i bliskiego śmierci, nie robiąc nic by zatrzymać swych wojowników. W końcu zepchnąłem na bok kolejnego wroga by znaleźć się na małym skrawku wolnej przestrzeni dwa kroki od doryckiego kapitana.  
Skoczyliśmy na siebie jak wilki. Miecz uderzył w mą tarczę i ześlizgnął się. Odpowiedziałem mocnym ciosem i już po chwili wymienialiśmy serie wściekłych cięć. Oszalałe staccato uderzeń ginęło w skomasowanych odgłosach bitwy. Wokół ludzie walczyli i umierali, a ja mogłem myśleć tylko o mym wrogu.  
Walka zakończyła się niespodziewanie. Szybkie pchnięcie drapnęło mą tarczę, ale nim Dor zdołał się cofnąć moje cięcie odrąbało mu dłoń. Wrzasnął, a w następnej chwili ostrze trafiło go w twarz. Zachwiał się i upadł rzężąc.  
Zabrzmiał potężny wrzask. Dorowie natarli na mnie, ale moi ludzie naciskali nieustannie i w końcu przyszli mi z pomocą. Jeszcze przez kilka chwil Dorowie stawiali opór, ale walczyli już bez wiary. Raz za razem, ci którzy nie legli w boju skakali do wody, byle dalej.  
Złapałem oddech.  
– Zwłoki za burtę! Odciąć haki i zrzucić bosaki! I rozpalić dobre ognisko na tej szczurzej norze! A potem dalej! Bitwa wzywa!  
– Ayeeee!  
Oddalając się od płonącego wraku dostrzegłem, że drugi pod względem jakości okręt floty Ugarit, Morski Ogień, dostał się między dwie biremy. Książę Lyr toczył rozpaczliwy bój. Do tej grupy dołączyły dwa, przerobione w naszych stoczniach, statki kupieckie i ta grupa przypominała teraz pływającą wyspę.  
Dobiliśmy do burty kupieckiej barki, rzuciliśmy haki, a następnie poprowadziłem załogę na pokład jednej z birem gdzie zwarliśmy się w boju z trackimi żeglarzami. Krew wsiąkała w piasek, którym wysypano pokłady. Ciąłem toporem roztrzaskując miecz z brązu, ostrze niewiele tracąc na impecie, rozpłatało bark, aż do mostka. Uwolniłem ostrze po raz kolejny zanurzając się w tyglu bitwy.  
Gdzieś w jej centrum spotkałem księcia Lyra, arystokrata rąbał i ciął chepeszem, dopadłem go czyniąc nam obu wolną przestrzeń ciosami topora. Nasze oczy spotkały się i w ułamku chwili porozumieliśmy się. Stając plecami do siebie rąbaliśmy nacierającą tłuszczę wykrzykując nasze zawołania rodowe. Raz za razem z ust księcia dobywał się wyzywający wrzask i dziki śmiech.  
W końcu szala przeważyła się na naszą korzyść. Bogini wojny uśmiechnęła się do nas. Coraz więcej było dookoła miejsca, coraz mniej trackich zbroi z zaśniedziałej miedzi. Wrzasnąłem triumfalnie. Za wcześnie.  
To był tylko ruch wychwycony kątem oka, ale zareagowałem natychmiast obracając się i unosząc tarczę. Mocny cios sierpowatej klingi uderzył w osłonę i ześlizgnął się po żelaznym okuciu, cofnąłem się chwiejnie o pół kroku. Kolejny cios chepesza trafił już jednak w dobrze ustawiony puklerz. Stanąłem pewnie na chwiejnym pokładzie patrząc w oczy wroga.  
– A więc książę Lyr zapomniał o honorze...  
– Nie pleć mi tu o honorze. Gdy mam wybrać między honorem, a władzą wybieram to drugie...  
Nagle zaatakował próbując ciosem na odlew zdjąć głowę z karku. Zgiąłem kolana i cios przeszedł górą. Odpowiedziałem mocnym cięciem, które ześlizgnęło się po tarczy księcia.  
A w następnej chwili obaj staraliśmy się już porąbać przeciwnika na kawałki. Lata wzajemnych uraz, cala ta zła krew, rozpaliły nas teraz do iście heroicznego boju.  
Pokład był już niemal oczyszczony z Traków więc teraz załogi ugaryckich okrętów zajmowały dobre stanowiska by przyjrzeć się starciu.  
W tym konflikcie brali udział dwaj najwyżsi rangą arystokraci Ugarit i lojalność wojowników wystawiona był na ciężką próbę. Co prawda, moi gwardziści nie zwykli mieć wątpliwości, ale zatrzymałem ich gestem uzbrojonej w topór ręki. Mój był bój.  
Raz za razem staraliśmy się wywieść w pole. I w końcu się udało. Lyr wykonał fintę, ciął krótko w udo, opuszczając tarczę. Widząc szansę wyprzedziłem jego ruch tnąc wysoko. Ale książę nieoczekiwanie cofnął klingę nie wyprowadzając ciosu. Mój topór trafił w tarczę i wbił się głęboko, mój wróg jednym ruchem wyrwał mi stylisko z dłoni, odrzucił daleko. Odskoczyłem, wyciągając krótki miecz.  
Lyr, widząc swą szansę, zaatakował dziko, z nienawiścią. Raz za razem rąbał i ciął. Moja tarcza była już mocno wyszczerbiona, a ostrze stępiło się od parowania ciosów. Udało mi się jednak wytrzymać tę jedną chwilę dłużej. Gdy Lyr, charcząc z wysiłku, zadał kolejny cios, zmęczenie sprawiło, że opuścił na chwilę puklerz i nie był to wybieg. Mobilizując wszystkie siły ciąłem go w policzek, a gdy zatoczył się, odsłaniając niebacznie, pchnąłem od dołu wbijając klingę w gardło. Książę rzygnął krwią, oczy niemal wylazły mu z orbit. Padł na skrwawiony pokład i tam wydał swe ostatnie tchnienie.  
Przez długa chwilę stałem nieruchomo i tylko moja pierś falowała w przyśpieszonym rytmie gdy spijałem morski wiatr. Ekstaza zabijania ustąpiła miejsca zmęczeniu. Za wcześnie, jeszcze trochę pracy przed nami.  
Jeden z mych gwardzistów podał mi topór. Schowałem krótką klingę ujmując stylisko, gestem uzbrojonej dłoni skinąłem wojownikom. Tym sposobem kupiłem ich aprobatę. Zabrzmiały okrzyki i pochwały. Wilcza horda wokół mnie falowała w aprobacie.  
Rozejrzałem się wokół i moje serce zapłonęło radością. Szala bitwy przesunęła się na nasza stronę. Gdzie tylko spojrzałem wojownicy Ludów Morza walczyli już nie po to by zwyciężyć lecz by uciec. Wystarczająco wiele ich statków poszło na dno lub zmienił się w płonące wraki. Z trzydziestu okrętów ocalało mniej niż dziesięć.  
Morski Ogień również tonął. Co prędzej zebraliśmy się przechodząc na pokład Pięknoskrzydłego. Znów miałem pełną załogę.  
Wroga trirema zatopiła właśnie dwie nasze barki. Ktokolwiek był tam kapitanem nie miał jeszcze dość rozlewu krwi. Bęben przyśpieszył podając wioślarzom rytm. Raz za razem łucznicy wypuszczali groty i w końcu dopadliśmy się.  
Syknęły liny abordażowe. Tym razem to oni jako pierwsi wskoczyli na nasz pokład. Mimo to, poszło szybko. Prowadzący Traków olbrzym w futrach, zbrojny w potężny berdysz, zatoczył się charcząc i padł z przeszytym strzałą gardłem. Łucznik wrzasnął triumfalnie, wojownicy zawahali się, a w następnej chwili runęliśmy na nich jak burza momentalnie spychając na ich pokład. Już po chwili sialiśmy tam śmierć i zniszczenie. Trakowie cofali się coraz bardziej.  
Potężnym ciosem rozszczepiłem czaszkę wojownika aż do szczęki. Czułem jednak, ze poruszam się coraz wolniej. Moi gwardziści też to dostrzegli, otoczyli mnie ochronnym kręgiem. Opuściłem topór, drżącą dłonią ścierając pot i krew z twarzy...  
I wtedy to abordaż dobiegł końca. Okręt wroga został zdobyty. Ostatni Trakowie skakali za burtę.  
Wróciliśmy na nasz okręt pozostawiając wrogą jednostkę na pastwę szalejących płomieni.  
Potężny ryk triumfu przetoczył się nad morskimi falami. W zasięgu wzroku były tylko dwa statki Ludów Morza, a i one zmykały z pola bitwy kierując się na północny zachód, w kierunku macierzystych portów. Wyczerpani żeglarze opuszczali broń, ścierali pot i krew, rozglądali się wokół gorejącymi jeszcze oczami. Koniec.  
Stanąłem na dziobie Pięknoskrzydłego, unosząc wyszczerbiony topór, zbryzgany krwią od stóp do głów. Triumfalny wrzask kanaanejskich wojowników,  
– Kanaan! Kanaan! Kanaan!  
Mogliśmy wracać do domu.  
Byle szybciej.


	10. Chapter 10

Nasze łoże płonęło.  
Maria pieściła mnie łagodnie, rewanżowałam się karesami całując jej słodkie usta. Nasze pieszczoty nie miały dziś prowadzić do zaspokojenia. Na to byłyśmy zbyt zmęczone całodzienną pracą. Chciałyśmy tylko podzielić się ciepłem i bliskością, rozluźnić i zapomnieć, choć na parę chwil.  
Ktoś zapukał do drzwi, dość natarczywie, raz i drugi. Odsunęłyśmy się od siebie. Zdusiłam warknięcie irytacji i wstałam narzucając szlafrok na nagie ciało. Uchyliłam drzwi. Na progu stał dowódca straży.  
– Tak, Siamie?  
– Flota wróciła – rzekł mój ojciec spokojnie – Król Szamra powrócił zwycięsko.  
– Dziękuję. Zaraz przyjdę.  
Zamknęłam drzwi.  
– Ubieraj się, Marylko.  
Dziewczyna zamruczała kapryśnie, ale wstała z łoża sięgając po odzienie. Gdy skończyłyśmy się ubierać pocałowałam ją w policzek. Rozchmurzyła się nieco, ścisnęła mą dłoń.  
– Chodźmy, Canaan.  
– Chodźmy.

*****

Mimo wczesnych godzin rannych na ulicach zebrali się tłumnie ugarytczycy. Wojownicy miasta, z królem na czele, szli dumnie poprzedzani przez trębaczy. Spiżowy głos trąb wprawiał powietrze w drżenie. To był rytuał zwany Paradą Zwycięstwa i zebrani gapie raz za razem wznosili triumfalne okrzyki. Ja jednak daleka byłam od triumfu. Postępujący za królem wojownicy nie przekraczali liczebnością dwunastu secin. A przecież wypływali w sile blisko trzydziestu.  
– Mój królu – zgodnie z tradycją wystąpiłam trzymając dłonie wnętrzem do góry.  
– Moja królowo – mężczyzna położył dłonie na moich.  
– Witaj w domu. Pójdźmy do pałacu.  
– Pójdźmy.

*****

Wysłuchałam jego opowieści o bitwie nie przerywając.  
– A więc książę Lyr zdradził. Co teraz będzie z jego rodziną?  
– Dobrze wiesz. Uczynię im łaskę szybkiej śmierci. Zginą powieszeni między niebem, a ziemią.  
– Zgodnie z prawem powinni zostać nabici na pale – mruknęłam – Ale chyba tak będzie lepiej. Niech to będzie łaska z okazji zwycięstwa. Wysłałeś już wojowników aby ich przyprowadzili?  
– Tak. Lada chwila powinni wrócić.  
W tej chwili weszła Maria przynosząc nam puchary z winem. Podziękowaliśmy.  
– Za twe zwycięstwo!  
– Za nasze zwycięstwo!  
– Zdrowie!

*****

Byłam w trakcie zdawania królowi raportu z moich obowiązków gdy do drzwi naszych zapukano raz jeszcze.  
– Królu, królowo – rzekł Siam – Wojownicy wrócili z siedziby księcia Lyra. Jego rodzina umknęła, a urzędnik przy bramie wschodu zapamiętał, że dziś rano wyjechali z miasta.  
– Dziękuję. Poślijcie za nimi pościg. Chcę mieć ich żywych.  
– Tak, mój królu.  
– A póki co – mruknął Szamra – prześpijmy te parę godzin. Na pewno jesteś zmęczona.  
– Czuję się dobrze – obruszyłam się.  
– Ale ja jestem senny. Spać, mówię. Rano weźmiemy się do pracy.  
– Dobrze.

*****

Siedzieliśmy w komnacie biblioteki studiując donoszone nam papirusy i tabliczki. Spotkanie z arystokracją mieliśmy już za sobą i teraz mogliśmy w całości poświęcić się przygotowaniom do opuszczenia miasta.  
Musieliśmy, nie było wyjścia. Nie więcej niż dwa i pół tysiąca naszych wojowników miałoby bronić miasta przed nawałnicą blisko trzydziestu tysięcy plemieńców (pierwsza fala, która wylądowała na terenach Egiptu, została wzmocniona posiłkami drogą morską, z Cypru i Krety) oraz wojskami króla Tyru. Przegrana sprawa.  
Król studiował właśnie raporty oficerów oceniając dokładnie stan naszych wojsk. Ja, z pomocą Marii, sprawdzałyśmy rozliczenia służb cywilnych. Liczebność mieszkańców miasta, stan ich zdrowia, majątki, spis ich umiejętności, wiek, a także liczbę wozów i zwierząt pociągowych, zapasy żywności i wody, petycje i rozliczenia, raporty zwiadowców i tajnych służb. I wiele innych.  
Nie mieliśmy dużo czasu. Najwyżej kilkanaście dni. W tym czasie trzeba było wykonać całą pracę.  
– Dostałam wiadomość, że egipski konsul, Alim, opuścił miasto, wraz ze swą świtą, dwa dni temu. Wiesz co to znaczy, prawda?  
– Egipt rzuca nas na pożarcie naszym wrogom – mruknął król.  
– Dokładnie.  
Przez chwile pracowaliśmy w milczeniu.  
– Masz może rozliczenia ze skarbca?  
– Proszę...

*****

Dwa dni później tysiące ugarytczyków zebrało się na Placu Królów. Ścisk był taki, że szpilki nie dałoby się wetknąć, wszystkie dachy wokół placu też były zajęte.  
Król przemawiał potężnym głosem.  
\- ...odejdziemy więc w kierunku górskich enklaw. Zabierzemy nasze dzieci i starców, nasze ruchome majątki, wszystko co cenne, a zostawimy tylko popioły i gruz – tłum zaszemrał – Musimy zniszczyć nasze domy by nie zamieszkał w nich wróg!  
Ktoś zaśpiewał „nie rzucim ziemi skąd nasz ród”, ale uciszono go ciosem w kark. Widziałam jak ludzie obracają się raz za razem do swych bliskich, rozprawiają. Szmer tłumu wznosił się coraz wyżej, ale wtedy król uniósł ramiona i zakrzyknął.  
– Cisza! Uciszcie się i słuchajcie!  
Zapadła cisza.  
– Ludy Morza! Oni są naszą zgubą! Nadchodzą w wielkiej liczbie i nie zdołamy stawić im czoła! Jeśli pozostaniemy tu, noże naszych wrogów splami krew nasza i naszych bliskich! Jeśli zaś odejdziemy będziemy mogli powrócić gdy zagrożeni minie! Wysłuchajcie mnie i zważcie me słowa! Góry przyjmą nas byśmy mogli dalej nieść sztandar Kanaanu! - król dotknął serca zaciśniętą pięścią – Kanaan!  
– Kanaan! - odkrzyknął tłum nieco bardziej entuzjastycznie.  
– A teraz idźcie z mym błogosławieństwem i przygotujcie się do podróży! Czas goni!

*****

Opuściliśmy płonące miasto.  
Z nami pożoga, istne piekło ognia, całe kwartały w ogniu. Płomienie barwiły niebo na pomarańczowo. Przed nami droga, która miała nas zaprowadzić do bezpiecznego górskiego schronienia.  
Wędrowaliśmy więc, a po drodze dołączały do nas inne plemiona, w tym Jebuzyci, Amoryci i Izraelici. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedzieliśmy, że ci ostatni splątani będą z nami więzami przeznaczenia.  
Droga, choć trwała wiele dni, obyła się bez nieprzyjemnych niespodzianek. W ciągu piętnastu dni osiągnęliśmy granice łańcucha górskiego, który nasz lud nazywał Baal Sermon.  
Noże szczytów górskich wbijały się w brzuchy chmur, na wyżynach wyrastały dębowe i cedrowe lasy. Ku wschodowi pasmo górskie opadało łagodnie i tę właśnie drogę obraliśmy. Nasze ciężko wyładowane wozy toczyły się powoli,. Ludzie oraz konie, osły, owce, muły i krowy wędrowali mozolnie. Wszystko szło dobrze, ale nasi ludzie i tak narzekali. Strach przed przyszłością opanował nas wszystkich, to się czuło. Tej nocy stanęliśmy obozem w odległości kilku mil od górskich przełęczy.  
Tej nocy Szamra przyszedł do mnie. Brał mnie raz za razem. Tak czuły w naszą noc poślubną, teraz był w miłości niemal jak wilk. Gdy wreszcie legł bez sił długo mnie przepraszał. Objęłam go uspokajająco. Strach. W końcu i ja zasnęłam.

*****

Następnego dnia osiągnęliśmy górskie stoki. Tu byliśmy bezpieczniejsi, było niemal pewne, że Ludy Morza nie pójdą za nami.  
Jeszcze tego samego dnia zaczęliśmy budować prowizoryczny gród, dość duży by pomieścić nas wszystkich. Damy, panowie i wojownicy, nikt nie wstydził się pomagać na miarę swych możliwości. Dominowały ziemianki i namioty. Jedynie nieliczni, w tym ja i mój małżonek, mogli się pochwalić domami z prawdziwego zdarzenia, z wypalanej cegły i torfowym dachem. Ku memu zaskoczeniu mnie i Szamrę nadal tytułowano królami. Nasze królestwo obróciło się w popiół, ale ludzie nadal w nas wierzyli. A co tam. Dla mnie najważniejsze było, że Maria i Siam wierzą.  
Wierzyli w nas, ale kapłani naszych bogów szybko przyszli poskarżyć się, że ugarytczycy masowo porzucają wiarę w bogów Kanaanu. Wtedy to po raz pierwszy zetknęliśmy się z Jozuem, synem Nuna, z plemienia Efraima...

Dwa miesiące później

– Słyszeliście? Dziś prorok Jozue wygłasza kazanie w imię Jahwe! Przyjdziecie? Wszyscy są mile widziani.  
– Jahwe to wasz bóg?  
– W istocie. My, Izraelici czcimy jednego Boga.  
– To trochę dziwne. A co z Elem, Dagonem, Baalem?  
– Wiele bóstw wymaga rozproszenia mocy. Przyjdźcie! Na miejscu dowiecie się więcej...  
Taką rozmowę w różnych wariantach słyszałam często. Płomienne kazania Jozuego sprawiły, że już połowa ugarytczyków porzuciła wiarę w bogów Kanaanu. I z każdym dniem odstępowali następni. Niczym morska fala odbijająca się od skał nabrzeża, nieustannie nawracająca by dokonać dzieła.  
Poszłyśmy z ciekawości razem z Marią.  
Wokół zgromadził się wielotysięczny tłum. Ludzie różnych plemion, dzieci Jahwe i bogów Kanaanu, ci drudzy bardzo zaaferowani. Ciżba falowała niczym morze, niektórzy modlili się już, inni wyglądali proroka. A oto i on.  
Jozue nie był jeszcze starcem, jego włosy i broda patriarchy dopiero zaczęły okrywać się siwizną. Był tak żylasty, że wydawał się upleciony ze sznurków Odziany w szary efod i bez jakichkolwiek ozdób promieniował aurą spokoju i pewności siebie. Tłum falował, ale wystarczył jeden gest by ludzie umilkli.  
– Miałem sen! W tym śnie ludzie różnych narodów, języków i wiar stali się braćmi! Razem wyciągnęliśmy dłonie do Jahwe prosząc go by nas przyjął do swej owczarni! I Bóg spełnił naszą prośbę! Tak oto staliśmy się jednym...!  
Gdy płomienne kazanie dobiegło końca nie miałam już wątpliwości, że tego dnia kolejni kanaanejczycy zwrócą się do boga Izraela.  
Ale to nie był koniec tego dnia. Zdążyłam powrócić do naszego domu by rozmówić się z Szamrą, gdy jakieś dwie godziny później ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Gdy uchyliłam je, zaaferowany wartownik powiadomił mnie, że prorok Jozue pragnie porozmawiać z królem i królową Ugarit. Wpuściłam go.  
Z bliska nie wyglądał tak imponująco, raczej spokojnie i życzliwie, otulony złocistą aurą. A może tak właśnie chciał wyglądać? W każdym razie powitał nas imieniem swego boga...  
– W imię Jahwe pokój temu domowi!  
...zaproszony przez mego męża zasiadł przy stole. Podałam dzbanek wina i kubki z gliny. Podziękował. Usiadłam przy stole obok mego męża. Nasza trójka wymieniła kilka uprzejmych uwag nim nasz gość przeszedł do rzeczy.  
– Ładną macie sadybę – zauważył z uznaniem – Wybudowaliście ją sami?  
– Z pomocą kilku zręcznych murarzy z naszego ludu – Szamra odparł uprzejmie – Choć nie obyło się bez uczciwej pracy własnymi rękami.  
– Daliście więc dobry przykład swym ludziom – prorok obrócił kubek w twardych spracowanych dłoniach – Gdyż ciągle jest to wasz lud. Zastanawiam się czy moglibyście dać dobry przykład także w innych dziedzinach.  
– Na przykład jakich?  
– Wysłuchajcie mnie – Jozue odstawił kubek – Co jednoczy ludzi? Wiara. Wiara w bogów. Mówię to jako przywódca narodu Izraela. Wiara w jedynego Boga pomogła nam przetrwać lata w niewoli egipskiej. Mimo, że faraon starał się zdeptać naszą dumę my pozostaliśmy narodem Izraela. A teraz z każdym dniem jest nas coraz więcej. Coraz więcej Jebuzytów, Amorytów i tak, nawet Kanaanejczyków, zwraca się do Boga Izraela. A z tych, którzy nadal czczą wasze bóstwa, wielu się waha. Oni patrzą na was i rozważają czy warto czcić nadal bogów, którzy was opuścili. Nie mówię, że tak jest. Ale tak mówią ludzie. Co wy na to?  
– Tanio próbujesz nas kupić, synu Nuna – odparł spokojnie Szamra – Wiedz, że nie pierwszy raz jesteśmy narodem wygnańców. Jak mówią kroniki, tysiące lat temu przybyliśmy tu ze wschodu. Minęło lat sto i już stało piękne Ugarit związane dobrosąsiedzkimi stosunkami z Hetytami, Egicpjanami, Babilończykami oraz innymi miastami Kanaanu. To było tysiące lat temu. Dziś znów jesteśmy wygnańcami, ale to nie znaczy ze bogowie nas opuścili. Czy wasz bóg was opuścił gdy błąkaliście się po pustyni? Oni chcą tylko jednego. Nie ofiar i dźwięku trąb kapłanów. Oni chcą byśmy stali się silniejsi. Co ty na to?  
– Mądre słowa – skinął głową Jozue – Twoja wiara jest silna, królu. Ale twoi ludzie wykruszają się, stopniowo lecz nieuchronnie. Co ci pozostanie w rękach gdy odejdzie ostatni? Bo wtedy twa władza będzie niczym piach między palcami.  
– Czego chcesz? - na obliczu Szamry po raz pierwszy błysnął gniew – Powiedz to prosto. Jaka jest twa oferta?  
– Oferta. Cóż, niech będzie oferta. Przyjmij wiarę w Jahwe, królu. I ty, królowo. Dołączcie do arystokracji pięknego Jeruzalem, jako nam równi. A wtedy wasz lud, ci którzy się wahają i ci którzy już podjęli decyzje, pójdą za wami.  
– Ciekawa oferta – mruknął król – Pozwól, że się zastanowimy. Porozmawiam z mymi ludźmi i dowiem się co myślą. A póki co, miło było cię gościć Jozue, sunu Nuna.  
– Dziękuję ci, panie, za twą gościnność – prorok wstał ściskając nadgarstek Szamry i kiwając mi głową – Zastanówcie się więc. Gdy podejmiecie decyzję spotkamy się znowu. Do zobaczenia.  
Odprowadziliśmy gościa do drzwi. Nie umknęło naszej uwadze, że jeden z dwójki Kanaanejskich wartowników skłonił przed prorokiem głowę składając dłonie w rytualnym geście. Jozue przesunął dłonią nad jego głową błogosławiąc go. Drugi wartownik patrzył na to zamyślony.  
– Canaan – mruknął Szamra – To wygląda na poważna sprawę. Idź, proszę, do kobiet Kanaanu i porozmawiaj z nimi. Dowiedz się co myślą o bogu Izraela. Ja zaś porozmawiam z mężami.  
Skinęłam głową.  
– Dobrze.

*****

– Chyba nie mówisz poważnie, mój królu?!  
– Zastanawiam się, mój drogi Safarze – Szamra odpowiedział oschle.  
– Chcesz porzucić wiarę w Anat, Ela i Dagona?! Twoi ludzie uznają cię za zdrajcę!  
– Zastanowię się, rzekłem.  
– To bluźnierstwo! Jak możesz...!  
Król rąbnął pięścią w stół, podskoczył dzban. Arcykapłan aż się skulił cofając o krok.  
– Powiedziałem, że się zastanowię. Idź, poprowadź ofiarę ku czci Anat. Tym się zajmij. Zobaczymy się gdy podejmę decyzję.  
– Tak, mój królu – kapłan wyszedł delikatnie zamykając za sobą drzwi naszego domostwa.

*****

– I co, Canaan?  
– Rozmawiałam z kobietami, prostymi i arystokratkami. Wszystkie mówią tylko o jednym, o bogach Kanaanu i mocy Jozuego. Z mężczyznami jest tak samo, prawda?  
– Tak. A co ty powiesz?  
– Wysłuchaj mnie. Oto okazja, na którą czekaliśmy od czasu naszej intronizacji. Wiesz dobrze o co mi chodzi. Z lęku przed utratą władzy nie przyjęliśmy wiary w żadnego boga. Musieliśmy bowiem zadowolić wszystkich kapłanów, nie wyróżniając żadnego. Teraz możemy odwrócić sytuację. Jeśli przyjmiemy wiarę w Jahwe nasi ludzie pójdą za nami. Wiele tysięcy, to wystarczy by wśród arystokratów Jeruzalem zająć najwyższą pozycję. Zważ też, że jesteśmy młodzi, a Jozue nie będzie żył wiecznie. Ostatecznie Jeruzalem będzie nasze. Co powiesz?  
– Twoje myśli są moimi, Canaan. Prorok jutro przemawia, prawda?  
– Prawda.  
– Jutro więc ogłoszę. Dziękuję ci, żono.  
– Drobiazg, mężu. Twoje myśli są moimi...

*****

Przysięgłabym, że tłum wokół proroka był jeszcze gęstszy niż ostatnio. Zgromadzeni witali serdecznie nowo przybyłych. Jakaś wysoka kobieta wzięła Marię w ramiona. Moja siostrzyczka śmiała się radośnie. Patrzyła na mnie, a w jej oczach widać było ulgę. Do niej też przemówiły nauki proroka i tylko z uwagi na nasze wspólne uczucie powstrzymała się od namawiania mnie.  
Nim zdążyłam zareagować oplotła mnie ramionami, przytuliła.  
– Tak się cieszę, że jesteś, Canaan!  
– Ja też się cieszę – mruknęłam niby to chmurnie, ale nie mogłam powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. Chciałam się uśmiechnąć.  
Słuchaliśmy kazania w ciszy, ale Marii płonęły policzki. Ścisnęła mą dłoń, zrewanżowałam się uściskiem.  
Prorok uniósł ramiona w zaśpiewie...  
Z tłumi wyrwał się mężczyzna ze sztyletem w dłoni. Skoczył w stronę proroka. Tylko po to by skonać z wrzaskiem na mieczu, który go przebił.  
Szamra wyrwał, oczyścił i schował broń. Tłum zamilkł. Dokładnie tak jak wtedy.  
Szamra zerknął na Jozuego, a ten nieporuszony skinął na mego męża. Arystokrata Jeruzalem wspiął się na podwyższenie.  
– Dla tych z was, którzy mnie nie znają, jestem Szamra, niegdyś król Ugarit. Teraz jestem władcą krainy popiołów.  
– Tego skrytobójcę – grzmiał Szamra – wysłali tu kapłani bogów Ugarit! Dla własnej próżności zapragnęli skłócić ze sobą wolne ludy! Skierować nas przeciw sobie by zalać swe ołtarze krwią tysięcy!  
– Wysłuchajcie mnie Ja również byłem sługą bogów Kanaanu! Ale ci bogowie opuścili nas! Teraz nasza droga wiedzie w inną stronę! Przyjmijmy wiarę w Jahwe i stańmy się jednym z narodami Izraela! My, Kanaanejczycy, Jebuzyci, Amoryci, Druzowie! My wszyscy staniemy się jednym! Chwała Jahwe! Chwała tym, którzy przyjmą wiarę w jedynego Boga! Chwała!  
– Chwała! - to krzyknęła część tłumu. Pozostali milczeli wstrząśnięci.  
– Chwała Jahwe i bratnim ludom! - zagrzmiał prorok – Chwała wolnym!  
– Chwała! - teraz odpowiedź tłumu była żywsza.  
Udało mi się przepchnąć do pierwszego rzędu i dalej do podwyższenia. Stając obok mego męża oraz proroka dołączyłam się do okrzyku. Na ten dzień założyłam tradycyjną szatę kobiety Izraela, zasłoniłam włosy.  
– Chwała!

*****

W sumie około cztery tysiące Kanaanejczyków zdecydował się odejść, z kapłanami na czele.  
Pozostało około dwadzieścia pięć tysięcy. Ci, którzy pozostali masowo przechodzili na wiarę w Jahwe. Prorok Jozue i jego pomocnicy mieli mnóstwo pracy w przyjmowaniu nowych wiernych na łono wspólnoty.  
I w końcu nadszedł dzień by opuścić górskie schronienie. Tajna służba przyniosła wieści, że fala Ludów Morza przeszła przez nasze ziemie na północ. Pod ich naporem upadli Hetyci, ale tylko nieliczni z najeźdźców osiedlili się na terenach wydartych Hetytom i Kanaanejczyjkom. Pozostali, wiele tysięcy, powędrowali dalej na wschód, ścierając się z Babilończykami.  
Lud Jeruzalem, dziesiątki tysięcy, ruszył w kierunku swego miasta. Jak się okazało, hordy nie zniszczyły naszego nowego domu.


	11. Chapter 11

Sześć lat później, Jeruzalem

– Mama! Mama!  
Odwróciłam się. Moja córeczka, bystra i rezolutna pięciolatka, (wdała się we mnie, bez fałszywej skromności) biegła w moją stronę. Skoczyła w moja stronę całkowicie pewna, że złapię ją nim upadnie.  
I złapałam ją okręcając wokół piszczącą radośnie.  
– Mama!  
– Czego dziecko chce? - mruknęłam, na pozór srogo.  
– Mama. Ciocia Maria mówi, że śniadanie na stole!  
Potargałam szare włosy małej.  
– Chodźmy, Marylko.

*****

Tak oto kończy się ta opowieść. Jak miało się okazać, prorok Jozue, miał żyć jeszcze długo, osiągając wiek stu dziesięciu lat. Innymi słowy, moje i Szamry zakusy na władzę trzeba było utemperować. Co nie zmieniło faktu, że jako najwyżsi zwierzchnicy Ugarytczyków cieszyliśmy się sporymi wpływami w Jeruzalem i okolicach.   
Szamra zmarł w wieku siedemdziesięciu siedmiu lat, czterdzieści osiem od naszego przybycia do Jeruzalem. Ja miałam żyć jeszcze dwanaście, w otoczeniu czwórki moich dzieci, u boku mojej ukochanej Marii.  
– Mario. Szamro. Dobranoc.  
– Dobranoc, Canaan.  
Śpijmy dobrze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tyle. Napisane - przeczytane. Dziękuję.
> 
> dingo317


End file.
